


Meadow of Dead Flowers

by ItsPsychoTime



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Awkward Conversations, Derealization, Dogs, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Realization, Seperations, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsPsychoTime/pseuds/ItsPsychoTime
Summary: None of these daydreams were real. Every single thing he thought up, every single action that happened, and every single reaction that occurred were all some simple dream in his head.All the smiles they had, light and happy laughs they shared, and soft loving words they spoke were fake as well. It was all in George's head, just daydream's he created as a distraction from his own feelings. And he knew that fact, so he kept in touch with reality as a means to ground himself.So why was he so lost, confused and sad all of a sudden?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Floral Familiarity

George always hated reality.

In his own words, he  _ despised _ the idea of it, but who wouldn’t? 

The realistic world always seemed so sad and glum, maybe even depressing. George would always think back to it, how issues such as poverty and hunger seemed to rule the morale of the human population. Granted, morals are up for debate as some may say all people can be good while another will argue that everyone is bad, but from the news stories George is starting to believe the latter. 

Not to mention other problems such as corrupted economics, crippling debt people unfortunately have to endure, and the divide between races and just humans in general. To put it short, reality is not a pleasant thing for George.

He always made sure to stay in touch with it though, despite how dreadful doing so is. By being aware of what was happening in the world he felt grounded and rational, able to make the right choices and analyze situations. 

When worded out like that it makes George sound a bit cold and pessimistic, but it’s not like he doesn’t daydream the bad things away and float dive in his deep thoughts, he just preferred to keep daydreaming to a minimum. Being able to snap back into the real world when he needed was a skill he was thankful for indeed, even though he still disliked reality after returning to it.

With enough research on the matter George is genuinely thankful he is so strict with his reality checks. He’s read hundreds of stories written by people who ignored reality either completely or for too long. Many resulted in a crisis of sorts where they couldn’t tell what was real and what was fake. Some even described how they felt alone afterwards and that the real world was just empty to them. How they would pass blank faces and not recognize a single one, how they would once go down a daily road and suddenly forget it existed. The worst thing George read though?

How these people who lacked in reality forgot the people important and close to them.

George hated the idea of that happening. The mere thought that enough long daydreams and reality blockage could lead to him forgetting people he trusted and loved most.

Forgetting his mother and the adoring smile she would send him every time they met up together or forgetting all the close friends he made through a computer game and the laughs, words and trust they shared. Anxiety had produced an image in George's head that one day he would hop onto their server and hear Tommy’s loud screeches along Dream’s swift and calming words, but George would just not recognize a single voice. 

It was an awful thing to think about, truly terrible. 

So he kept his head straight, checking up on the sad sight of reality often so he didn’t fall into an existential spiral. Granted, he had some help from his mother who also tapped back into reality quite a lot, but since he had recently just moved out it was all up to him. 

George sighed deeply, pushing his thoughts about reality to the back or his head as his focus on driving became more important. At the moment he was busy taking a few small things from his mother’s house back to his new one, buzzing in excitement as he passed by other buildings and streets before reaching his own. His car tires followed the curve of the road, taking a sharp right he slowly drove down the street, his eyes scanning the many homes while looking for a specific one. 

George beamed as he stopped his car in front of a new and decent sized house, a place he just recently bought and was about to finally make home. Stepping out of the car he popped the trunk and pulled out a few smaller boxes and heaved them up to the door. Plopping them down on the ground he reached for his keys, unlocking and pushing the door open he made quick work of the boxes and set them on his kitchen table.

They weren't very important things per day, just a few little objects and trinkets he wanted to place around to make the house feel less empty and more welcoming for his own sake. George was slightly embarrassed to admit it, but he did own a few Minecraft figurines that he oddly kept close to his heart. Opening the smallest box he smiled at the sight of said figurines, pulling them out he glanced around and debated where to put them “The bookshelf would be a good spot. I could put a few in my streaming room too.” He mused to himself before sifting through the box some more. A few picture frames of him and his family or friends laid at the bottom. Pulling them out as well George immediately knew he would hang the picture of him and his mother grinning together in his room. Carefully placing the frames down, George raised a brow as he seemed to be lacking a special picture. 

He turned to the other boxes and searched through them as well, but there was no sight of what he was looking for. Groaning out loud he realized he must have left it at his mother’s house which would mean another trip. Reaching for his phone he unlocked the screen and scrolled around for her contact. Clicking the icon he waited for a few soft rings to echo through the speaker before the chipper voice of his mother picked up.

She greeted him teasingly, “Calling home so soon, George? Did you already burn the kitchen down?”

George chuckled and shook his head “Firstly, the kitchen is fine and second, I’m not coming back yet mom. Well.. I mean-I might, actually.” He stuttered slightly but his mother waited patiently “Hmm, did you forget something?” She asked and George hummed into the phone “Yeah actually. Do you remember that picture I have of Dream and I? The one where we met up at a convention together about a year ago?” 

George felt a warmth spread through his chest at the memory. The photo was taken by Sapnap out of spite, snapped just as George and Dream turned around to face the camera. Neither expected the sudden flash so it resulted in some odd jumps and strange facial expressions. A humorous photo nonetheless, but one George holds close to his heart. It was the first time he had met Dream, after all. Months of planning and scheduling paid off and the pair met at a convention in Florida. It was a day full of hugs, a few tears, a lot of talk and a bunch of fun as Sapnap practically dragged George and Dream  _ everywhere _ . George didn’t mind though, he was just happy to be with his two best friends and glad to finally meet the one face-to-face. 

George heard his mother mutter to herself, probably thinking if she had seen said photo when suddenly she gasped and spoke up “Aha! I got it, knew I saw it around here somewhere. I was going to call you and tell you it was left here but you know… work needed me.” Her voice trailed off with an apologetic voice but George understood “It’s okay mom I don’t mind coming up to get it back. It’ll only be a two hour drive.” He reassured with a smile and his mother laughed lightly “You’ve always been so nice George,” he smiled at her compliment with tinted cheeks.

“I’m surprised you don’t have a partner yet~”

George’s pink face turned tomato red and he sputtered a quick excuse into the phone about needing to start up the car before quickly hanging up. He threw himself onto a nearby kitchen chair and sunk down into it  _ “UGH! Why does she always do that!?”  _ He thought to himself while a small whine left his lips. Why must she  _ always _ tease him about not having a partner? Can a man just thrive alone with his Minecraft figurines!?

Huffing slightly George pushed himself up and off the chair, patting his pockets and pulled his car keys out of the left pouch. Following his excuse he ran back outside and started up his car, typing his mother’s address into his phone's GPS and choosing the quickest way. The phone beeped and pointed in the opposite direction and George wasted no time in turning around and zooming off. 

This new roadway saved him around 20 minutes by leading him through a part of the woods he didn’t really know about. He didn’t mind not knowing the area too well, it was just an excuse to explore anyhow. It was more so people he had a hard time talking with but again, he didn’t mind and he can cross that bridge when it happens. George cruised his vehicle up the windy road his GPS was taking him, passing by tall, bright green trees and brush which he admired deeply. His mother’s house didn’t have a forest nearby to discover or look at, just a few patches of trees here and there but nothing like this. 

It was beautiful to George, the way the trees around him would sway while the sunlight peeked through the leaves. How many bushes and plants would dance along with the wind in a pattern of sorts, it created a sense of peace he wanted to melt into. George shook his head again “Focus on the road you idiot.” He scolded himself slightly and kept his eyes straight and it was then he noticed a sort of gap between the trees on the side of the road up ahead. 

George tilted his head _ “That's a bit weird.”  _ He furrowed his brows in thought and pressed on the gas pedal to speed up, curious as to what may be between the tall wood. He started to pass by and looked to his left and his eyes bulged at the brand new sight.

George slowed his car down to a stop. What he was looking at was absolutely  _ breath-taking _ .

Right in the middle of these trees following a small hill was the opening to a gigantic, wide meadow that expanded throughout behind the forest. Pale grass of different heights blew around in small swirls as if dancing with one another. George felt the urge to pull his car over to the side of the road completely. His head told him it would just waste time but… something was gravitating him towards this grassy plane. Turning onto the side of the road, he twisted the key and stepped out of the car and approached the field for a closer look. A weird mixed feeling of wonder and a hint of nervousness bubbled in his chest, even if he didn’t know the area well  _ something _ in the back of his head was telling him that this meadow was meant to be seen. 

To be seen by George himself more specifically.

A small gust of wind brushed passed through his hair as he slid down the small hill and skidded into the field.

With a closer look it was no longer breathe-taking, it was  _ astonishing _ .

George couldn’t see it from up in his car but the meadow was decorated with hundreds of wild flowers of all different types. Small yellow daisies, sprouting rainbow tulips, white and, what his color-blind eyes could assume, red clovers. Throughout it all there were small sunflower patches and stood tall towards the warm sun along with hundreds of other different flora. 

It was beautiful.

All in plain sight but also so cleverly hidden. George’s heart felt like it wasn’t even beating at this point, it was just that amazing and his mouth slightly hung open as he admired the area. Unconsciously he started to slowly trek through the meadow, careful to not step on the delicate petals and plants that decorated it. He smiled to himself as he passed by a patch of pinkish colored tulips, the same type of flowers that happened to be his mother’s favorite. 

Familiarity fell over him after that. He felt as if this meadow was crafted for him, it felt so  _ right _ to be walking here. Almost as if fate made him forget the photo of him and Dream purposely just so he would travel and find this place. 

The more he winded through the field the more he fell in love with it. The calming and peaceful essence it illuminated enchanted him as more memories of his old home popped up. Images of him and his mother baking cookies when he was younger, walking in the park after school, and opening Christmas gifts under their tree. It made him yearn to feel those feelings once more as if he won’t ever find them again. He knows that’s not fully true though, he and his mother discussed how they would continue Christmas traditions and such, though as a child the feelings were different. They were more pure. 

It almost hurt that he couldn’t recreate the feelings of growing up but he also knew it was part of life. Yet every time a pink tulip passed by his feet, more memories would spring to life.

George shook his head harshly and staggered in his step as a bug flew past his face and brought him back to earth. He was about to fall into a daydream which he'd rather not do, he still had to go and pick up a certain picture. He inhaled a deep breath of the fresh air before he turned around, expecting to see the car a few yards in the distance but he froze in his spot. 

How the  _ hell _ did he get this far out in the meadow? 

He was standing in the opposite direction he came from, furrowing his brows in utter shock as he wondered how long he had been walking. His car looked like a black speck from where he stood, twisting his head around his shoulder he also noticed how the meadow still went on for miles. George cringed and mumbled to himself “Huh. If I didn’t stop how far would I have gone?” He hesitated for a moment to walk back, nostalgia pulling at his core and asking him to stay and keep moving deeper into the field. The flash of Dream’s surprised face from the photo he was  _ supposed _ to be retrieving brought him back and urged him to move. 

With a disappointed sigh George trudged back to the car, still being careful to not trample any delicate plants and flowers. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of more pink tulips. Hesitating again he debated picking up a few for his mother. She would love them but it felt  _ wrong _ to interfere with such a magical area, as if picking these flowers would ruin the nostalgia they held. 

Shaking his head George sped up his pace and once he reached the end of the small hill he hastily climbed it and grabbed his car keys. Unlocking the door he sat back down, starting the car but not actually grabbing the wheel or pressing the pedals yet. George leaned back in his seat and stared out of the window, the meadow sucking him back in again. He would love to just stay and ground himself in the meadow, it was just that euphoric to him. In the distance behind him he could hear tires approaching and suddenly George was back to the real world. A car drove past his and the loud engine caused him to jump, he bashed himself internally  _ “Urgh! Come on George you’re supposed to be driving right now.”  _

He turned the wheel and pushed on the pedal, returning to the main road and following the GPS once more. He tried to focus on the road but his eyes would trail out to his rear view mirrors, the gap in the trees still partially visible meaning the gate to the meadow was still open. As he drove though, the gap slowly started to disappear into the distance until eventually, George was too far ahead to see it again.

Sadness filled his heart. He wanted to go back there again but he knows it isn’t a good idea. Things are too busy right, plus it’s literally just a meadow, a simple part of the biomr that happens to be on his way back to his mother’s house. He shouldn’t be feeling this attached to it for one and probably should be attached at all. It’s just a simple meadow of flowers, nothing more and nothing less.

So why does his heart ache for it right now? 

  
  



	2. Awakened Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting home was easy, playing games with his friends was fun, then it took a sudden sharp turn and George can't choose if it's good or not. One's thing for sure though, his heart can't take this overwhelming load.

Getting back the photo was easier said than done. 

Not only did George find himself walking in a strange meadow in the middle of nowhere for God knows how long, his mother had him stay a while for dinner. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy spending time with his mother, but George had plans to stream once he got set up at home. He was excited to share with his friends and fans that he moved even if most already know. It’s just nice to share an experience like this with others. 

It’s 8pm at the moment which would be an ideal time to stream alone and talk to fans but George preferred to stream with his friends. Time-zones were very different here as for his American friends it would be around 3 pm. George could call up Dream, Sapnap, or even Schlatt and ask them to stream along with him, but 3 in the afternoon was always an iffy time. They were most likely busy with their lives anyhow and while George didn’t mind that, he still yearned to stream with at least someone. 

Sighing in dismay George picked up the photos and looked them over once more, smiling at the one of him and Dream. The day they met face-to-face is a day George will remember and cherish forever, and with this semi-embarrassing photo he is sure to never forget it. Walking down the hall he turned a sharp left and opened his bedroom door. A few boxes of clothes lay around with a few other things such as books and trinkets, all memories from the time he lived with his mother. He looked around for the perfect spot to place the image and zoned in on his bedside table. 

It was the  _ best _ spot for such a funny, yet adored, memory.

George didn’t hesitate to pop the support of the frame out and lean onto the table, angling it the right way so he saw it when he woke up from his long naps and late mornings. He stood back and admired his placements, a bit proud he was able to make them look pleasing to the eye. Suddenly his phone vibrated loudly which caused him to jump slightly, digging in his jean pockets his brows rose in question. Where on earth was his phone?

He heard it buzz again and followed the noise to his bed, ungracefully he flopped onto it and felt around the sheets. After a moment of feeling for the device he grinned once he felt the rounded edges of it “Aha!” He flipped himself over and sat down to look at who exactly was spamming him. It was none-other than Sapnap, one of his closest friends. George quickly answered and Sapnap’s loud voice boomed through the speaker “Hey there George!” 

George flinched at his booming voice and pulled the phone slightly away from his ear, “What’s up Sapnap?” He greeted and leaned back onto his mattress comfortably “What’s up with me? How about what’s up with you, George? I mean you just moved out. How are things going for you?” Sapnap asked and George shrugged with a smile “I’m doing okay, just finished putting up some pics,” he paused and shifted in his bed “Safe to say it’s been great so far.”

Sapnap hummed loudly in doubt and George huffed “ _ NO _ , I did not burn down the kitchen.” 

Sapnap giggled, “ _ Yet _ . You didn’t burn down the kitchen  _ yet _ .” George rolled his eyes at the quip, through the phone he could hear Sapnap typing away at his computer “That’s good to hear though George. Moving is fucking stressful, believe me.” 

George grumbled in agreement, Sap sighed airly “Anyways, Dream and I were wondering if you wanted to hop online for a little. Try and catch up on some stuff, maybe even get Bad or Sam on too.” George chuckled and sat back up “You all act like i've been gone for years. It’s barely been two weeks!” He exaggerated and Sapnap cried out dramatically “Two weeks might as well be twenty years when it comes to your slow ass! Now get online Dream really wants to talk to you.” He went quiet for a moment. “And I mean he  _ really _ wants to talk to you.” 

George blinked slowly at the words, what does he mean that Dream wants to talk to him? Has it really been that long since they last spoke? George and Dream have talked nearly every day since meeting one another, when George started moving house he had to take a long break to finish packing. He still talked to the others though, just not as frequent. 

But George can’t deny he has missed talking to Dream as well.

Mumbling a quick “Yeah.” he hung up and flung out of bed, walking over to his set-up he pulled up Discord and saw that Dream and Sapnap were already in a voice chat together. George titled his head and sat down, placing his head-set on he joined the chat and winced at the loud voices.

“What do you MEAN you lost it!?”

“I don’t even know Dream it-it just happened!” 

“Wha- you  _ literally _ threw it over the ledge into the lava I  _ watched _ you.”

Oh, they’re arguing about something on the SMP, not about anything serious. George took the time to load up his game while the two kept bickering, unaware he was in the chat as his game character spawned into the world. It was Sapnap who saw him first.

He gasped lightly “Dream shut up Georgie’s here!” 

The other green model turned around and George laughed “Hey Dream!” Another giggle left his lips again as a strangled wheeze of surprise left Dream's mouth “ _ George _ ? I didn’t think you’d get on!” Suddenly Dream was jumping around him “How’s life going? Have you finished decorating yet? Did your mom try and steal you back?” The questions kept coming and Dream was snickering in between each one, seemingly trying to overwhelm George for fun, but it was normal at this point. Sapnap eventually joined and George groaned and pressed his ‘W’ key, running away from the pair quickly.

They pursued and kept shouting their questions “Gogy, do you have a secret lover moving in!” Sapnap called out and George gasped loudly, turned around and punched Sap backwards “No Sap I don’t have a secret partner moving in with me!” He heard Dream chuckle slyly, his character moving to stand alongside George’s.

He looked back at Sapnap and pressed shit so his character was in a crouch and looked directly at George, “Actually, George does have a secret partner.” He turned towards Sapnap “And that happens to be me!” 

George blushed madly, thank GOD he wasn’t streaming, he wouldn’t want his fans to see him this red. His face burned as he turned towards Dream’s character and whacked it “Sh-shut up dude!” He squeaked out but Dream and Sapnap just kept up their hysterics, George rolled back his chair and covered his face with his hands.

Why does Dream have to be so… himself?

It’s not like George dislikes the fact he and Dream have this playful semi-flirting antic going on. This quip wasn't that bad either, there have been ones in the past  _ far _ worse than this one. 

But if someone keeps saying one thing to you or doing something for so long, the head unknowingly manipulates it into the truth. It ruins reality in a way. 

And while George still hates reality, he refuses to mess or lose touch with it. 

He leaned back up into his chair and brushed Dream’s words off, hoping to just forget about them like the many times before. Scooting forward he took control of his character, running away from the pair he spoke up “Say what you want Dream it’s  _ you  _ who wants to date me, I’m happy being alone.” He bit back playfully even if the words had slight truth hidden behind them. He did thrive alone even if most don’t see that, it’s why he moved out so suddenly after spending nearly 24 years with his mother. The idea of his own place and being left to his own devices had always been intriguing, not to mention he just enjoyed the peace it brought. He just stalled the leave because his career didn’t allow it.

Dream’s character jumped after him, “Aww, you don’t really mean that George.” 

Sapnap snickered in the background “Yeah George, be nice to your boyfriend!” Both Sap and Dream started wheezing once more as George let out a loud shout into the air, exasperated by all the jokes “I feel so attacked right now,” He mumbled and turned his character around, punching both Dream and Sap before adding “And I blame you both.” A small chuckle left Dream’s lips “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, we’ll stop teasing.” 

“For now.”

“Shut up Sapnap.”

“You’re mean to me, Dream. 

George rolled his eyes _ “There they go again.”  _ But for once he was sort of grateful for their small banter. It distracted them and brought the attention away from George, his flustering face now able to calm down along with his thoughts. He watched them pair run away and turned to do his own thing, which turned into him walking around for a while and laughing at Dream and Sap’s antics. Occasionally George got dragged into a quarrel, but he didn’t mind being the devil's advocate for most of them.

It was nothing but fun after all.

_______________________________________

“Alright guys I think i’m gonna head off soon, I’m getting tired.” George yawned into the mic and rubbed his sleepy eyes, Dream’s voice called out to him “You’re always tired, George.” The Brit snorted at him in mock offense “Not my fault you Americans have such weird times. It’s past 12 am here!” The three all chuckled after that and Sapnap hummed “I’m going to head off now, actually. Gotta get  _ some _ sort of sleep before tomorrow's stream.” George nodded his head “Alright, see you later Sap.” Dream said his good-bye as well “Talk to you tomorrow, Sap.”

Their friend left the call and it was just George and Dream alone. A comfortable silence fell between them as George continued building and Dream kept up with crafting. No real purpose to their game-play, just enjoying each other’s presence.

George leaned on his palm, stopping his character's movement and just pointing his mouse up to stare at the blocky sun that was slowly winding down in the horizon. Seeing this sun, even though it was a game, was strangely calming. It brought him back to the meadow of flowers he had the chance of wandering in. Reminding him of how the flowers and tall, tan grass brushed his legs lightly. The way the tulips and daisies sprouted out vibrantly as if gloating their beauty. George shut his eyes, he loved the feeling the field gave him even though he is still utterly lost as to why he became so attached to the meadow. Not only that he still doesn’t quite understand what exactly pushed him to pull over and walk into the plane. Almost as if some other force was yanking at his heart, urging him to take one step after another.

It was odd, just confusing. It’s a simple part of the ecosystem, yet George felt an emotional attachment towards it like no other. Like he belonged in that field, as if he was meant for it and the beauty it held was to only be seen by his eyes alone. Another feeling of peace washed over him, he could almost feel how the tall pieces of wild grain would brush through his fingers whenever he grazed it, gently tugging at them before slipping past as he followed his foot-steps. His memories got deeper and suddenly, he could revise himself walking. His eyes faced forwards as he kept up his journey, going nowhere in particular. 

Suddenly, a figure was a few feet ahead of him. Standing alone in the field with their back turned, wearing a light green hoodie with rolled up sleeves and staring up at the yellow sun. George stopped in his tracks and the figure turned around. He couldn't recognize the face, the sun was glaring down on them in a way it blinded their head down to their nose. He could only make out the shape of their mouth and how their lips tugged into a smile. George smiled back and made his way towards the figure, noting how their body shape and face displayed even more as he grew closer to them. George was just about to take one final step up towards the strange figure, then a voice in the distance caught him off guard.

“Are you okay George?”

Snapping his eyes back open George jumped wildly, slamming his hands on his desk to steady himself and shaking his head slightly to get rid of his scrambled thoughts. He sighed deeply, just now realizing he was nearly stuck in a daydream, which is something he didn’t want to do anytime soon. 

Dream’s voice echoed in his ears again “George!? Are you okay? What just happened?” He sounded panicked but George couldn’t blame him. He did just go quiet and still for a long time then banged onto his desk pretty loud, Dream probably thought he was hurt. George quickly fixed his headset and reassured Dream “Oh don’t worry I’m okay. Just, uh, got spooked is all.” 

The call went quiet for a moment “Are you sure? You normally don’t get… spooked so easily.” His voice trailed off quietly, coated in concerned now and George felt guilty for that. Why the hell did he have to get so distracted by a figment from his  _ own _ head? His silence seemed to make Dream even more worried “Were you thinking about something? Like your big move, about how Sap and I were teasing you, or something else major?” 

George huffed  _ “No, definitely not those. Far from those, actually.”  _ He cleared his throat “No, no believe me. It wasn’t that, just thinking about today is all.” He tried his best to put on a happier voice to mask his own anxiety. Dream went quiet before asking “If I may ask, what about today?” 

George winced  _ “I hoped you wouldn’t ask.”  _ How could he explain to Dream he was nearly scared out of his own skin because he was thinking of a  _ meadow?  _ More importantly, how could he explain the figure his head just created that was standing there waiting for him? It was a weird daydream to have and the more George thinks about it the more he gets nervous about who the figure was. 

They were most likely a male due to their posture, they had a tall and thinner build but their exposed arms were muscled. Their exposed jaw-line was sharper than most but not too pointed, it held a sort of softness to it along with the warm smile they shined at George. The other big feature he noticed? The freckles that gently painted this person's cheeks. 

George couldn’t see much through the sun's shine, but it was easy to spot the many darker pigmented speckles that scattered just above their nose and on their cheeks. It was very similar to a person George knows in real life, but he was too scared to admit who exactly said person was. 

It seems Dream picked up on George’s nervous shuffle because he immediately apologized “Oh, sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I’m just… worried I guess. You seemed a bit off the whole time we played, not really joking around as much.” He stated and at this point George realized he had unknowingly logged out of the game completely, just staring at the Discord screen. George took a sharp inhale and said “Y-yeah, just a bit stressed from all the moving, I guess.” 

It was a pathetic excuse, George knows Dream doesn’t believe him at all especially with the big, doubtful sight that exhaled through his nose “You know you can talk to me George. I care about you…” 

George tensed as Dream trailed off.

“Maybe a bit more than I’d like to admit but, you get my point.” 

More guilt built up in George’s chest “Yeah, I care about you too Dream.” 

_ “In more ways than I can express.”  _

“But trust me. I’m fine, just stress from all of the running around.” 

Again, the call went silent. The only sound was George’s light and frantic breaths, his panicking starting to kick in as the silence went on and the meadow with the stranger from his short daydream popped back into his head.

That figure matched perfectly. From the way their curled lips formed a smile to the way their arms moved with their body when they turned towards George. Everything about them matched. 

There was no doubt that figure in his reality warp was Dream himself. 

A cough echoed through the mic “Sorry, sorry. That was my bad.” Oh yeah, he and Dream were still on a call. George shook his head and leaned onto his desk, holding his face in his hands with his elbows propping him up as he spoke “It-its fine Dream. Maybe you should get off and rest too. I’ve got some stuff left to do then I’m gonna head off to bed.” He heard Dream sigh glumly “Yeah. That’s a good idea…” he trailed off for a moment “But I had a good time with you, George. I’ll admit I missed talking to you, maybe we can pick back up to tomorrow when we’re both rested.” His voice sounded hopeful, George’s cheeks tinted pink at his offer, tilting his hand as to lean on his palm he replied softly “I-I missed talking to you too, Dream. I agree let’s pick up on this tomorrow.” 

He could practically hear Dream’s wide grin “Alright George, goodnight!” 

George’s heart thumped a bit louder “Talk to you tomorrow, Dream. Goodnight.” 

Hanging up the call George bolted from his chair and fell onto his bed. Burying his face in his hands once more as the stress built up higher and higher. Yes, he missed talking to Dream, that part was true. He adored the man on a higher level then imaginable, his voice was enough to push George through the toughest days. 

But… the daydream. The reality George made up for a few minutes while sitting in his chair, the one where Dream was seemingly in it. That's what he is worried about. George doesn’t daydream or think up different realities that often, he had to keep in touch with the world to feel safe. He didn’t want to tumble down because of a simple unrealistic headspace. For him to just drift off that quickly was strange, for him to relive the meadow of flowers was odd, and for a  _ person _ to be there, more specifically for  _ Dream _ to just appear… that was completely unnatural for George.

His daydreams never involved another person no matter what. He didn’t drag other living people into them in case he thought of them different after a particular daydream. So why was Dream just standing there, waiting for George with that big, wild grin? It made no sense. 

He groaned and turned around to face his alarm clock,

_ “12:30 am.” _

He scrunched his face up at the numbers and shut his eyes tight. He didn’t want to sleep yet even if his body demanded it. He was in too deep with his head to consider shutting his eyes. Diving into the ocean of questions George could only manage to really think of two things to ask himself

_ “Why is the meadow so important? And why Dream?”  _

Any answer as to the significance to the meadow was over George’s head. The answer to Dream though? He has a theory. 

George thought back to the years prior, how no matter what when it came to it, Dream was always there. Every post George made it was Dream who would comment on it via text or verbal support. When George was down even in the slightest, Dream always managed to pick him back up and figure out what’s wrong. Whenever the brunette had to rant or vent, Dream would be there to listen, even in games when George was upset it was  _ always _ Dream who helped no matter what. 

George always tried to repay him and do the same. Always asked how Dream was doing, if he was okay, if he needed anything or wanted help of any type. His support was there for Dream 24/7 despite the different time-zones. Every phone call he tried to answer and if he missed one he always managed to call back. Even if they were a whole ocean apart, George knows he would drop anything if it meant helping Dream. 

Even if left unsaid, George knows Dream would do the same. They were just that close to one another. 

His wide brown eyes shot right back open,

_ “No.” _

George knew he couldn’t deny it. His heart was starting to swell as more thoughts of Dream swarmed him. Memories of them together and ideas of the future brewed in his head, making his heart clench uncomfortably.  _ Oh _ , he knew what was wrong.

He was in love with his best-friend.

  
  
  


He was in love with  _ Dream _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to chapter two!
> 
> Again, this is my personal piece so do not repost on any other site (I will only post this on ao3) nor claim this work as your own or someone else's. Any respectful criticism/feedback is always appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this part of the book.
> 
> See you all later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With these new-found feelings knocking on George's door, he finds himself stressed and anxious. Relying of the meadow of flowers he has come to adore deeply to relieve his racing mind, something unexplainable happens.

In his many years of life tonight is by far the  _ worst _ case of insomnia George has ever had. 

Constantly tossing and turning in his sheets, his eyes open and flickering around, his legs were fidgeting every now and then and his heart felt like it was going a million beats per minute. His thoughts were like a tidal wave, crashing into one another violently which rattled his brain even more than it already was. 

It was not pleasant, it was down-right agonizing actually. George laid on his side staring out of his bedroom window, no matter what he couldn’t get the questions out of his head. The thoughts about his and Dream’s relationship and what the future held for them were circling around like wolves preying on a sheep. It got to the point where his anxiety kicked in and started to make up things. 

Scenarios where him and Dream meet up again in real life, only for it all to go south because of an argument which tore them apart. Their careers plummeting right after that, leading to the fall of their whole friend group. The thought sent an ice-cold shudder up George’s spine. 

There were flashes of scenes where either of them got hurt and how the other would react. George knows that if Dream got hurt in any way, he’d do whatever it takes to find a way to help. Maybe even go to America if the injury was severe enough. If George got hurt, Dream would for sure storm his way to England if it meant supporting George, but that idea just adds onto the realization that he was hopelessly in love with Dream. 

Long story short, these past few hours have been absolute  _ hell _ for George, especially since there’s a new question that sparked which has him even more confused. 

Why did he just suddenly realize his attraction for the Dream? George doesn’t really have an answer for that. He doesn’t really seem to have an answer for many things these days.

Groaning lightly George turned around so he lay flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling as the sun started to rise once more. He blinked slowly and folded an arm behind his head, his brows 

furrowed as a small theory started to form in his mind. 

Maybe his love for Dream wasn’t actually as sudden as he thinks. 

Looking back on it George always felt some sort of connection with Dream. At first it was a small tug at his heart but George brushed it off, thinking Dream only as a close friend and that this feeling was normal to experience. That pull though, it got stronger and stronger as their relationship aged. 

  
  
  
  


What was once a light prod became a harsh yank, George’s heart would beat rapidly whenever Dream talked to him and the beating got harder when they spoke alone on the phone. The blood would rush to his ears but he kept up a facade and tried his best to listen to Dream’s words. Sometimes he would slip up and not hear what Dream was saying, too distracted on questioning his heartbeat, but Dream never seemed to mind repeating himself. 

That’s another thing George loved and adored, Dream’s relaxed nature and collected attitude. He never got upset if someone didn’t pay full attention to his words, always happy to repeat something to help others understand. Granted, if people don’t hear him the first few times he becomes annoyed but he’s never ‘blow up’ or gotten angry, most of the time he didn’t even raise his voice when frustrated. It’s not just speech either, if someone wasn’t paying attention to actions he was always willing to repeat them. Not once has George witnessed him truly lose his temper over these things.

Dream is just  _ that _ collected.

George huffed loudly and threw off his blanket, squirming in his bed as more and more reasons for his love towards Dream kept stacking up. He always brushed off his attraction because he just didn’t care. He was always too busy with his career, having fun with the others, and in general he never thought about it. Even during the many late-night calls George and Dream shared, he never wondered about his love for his friend nor questioned any sign of it, such as his rapid heartbeat and red face, he would just push off and assume everyone felt like this. To George, he and Dream were simply close friends. 

Now that he’s laying in his bed stressing over it, George realizes that is by far the  _ dumbest _ reasoning he has ever created. 

All the years of build-up and unknowingly denying his feelings are finally crashing down on him now. It just happened so quickly and now he just feels… lost and confused. He turned towards his clock and frowned “6 in the morning. How long have I just… been here?” He asked himself quietly and slowly sat back up, stretching his arms above his head he looked out of the window. The sun was starting to shine brightly, signaling for the world to start the day. George hated the idea and wanted to pass out, but he knew that wasn’t an option at this point. He was still thinking about Dream, after all.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed George stumbled around, his muscles stiff from his restless night of pondering. He dragged his hand against the wall for support, trudging his way into the bathroom and stopping in front of the mirror. His hair was messy but a quick combing with his fingers flattened out his dark brown locks. Following a quick routine of brushing his teeth and showering, George made his way downstairs. His first instinct was to make a coffee and brush away his exhaustion, opening an unpacked box he grabbed a mug and approached the small coffee machine. Just as he passed it his eyes caught the glint from his fridge, he perked up slightly “Oh yeah, I need to go grocery shopping.” Forgetting the idea of the drink he threw the mug down and grabbed his keys off the counter. 

George slipped on his shoes and walked out of the front door, his hair rose as the morning wind brushed past his skin. There was more to this ride then just shopping, it was also a distraction of sorts. The focus of driving would divert his thoughts about Dream and force him to focus on the real world and bring him right back to reality. Sliding into his car that was parked a few feet away, George turned it on and adjusted his grip on the wheel before reversing out and onto the road. 

Typing into his GPS the nearest place to shop he chose the shortest route and sped off. Only 10 minutes in and George felt okay again, the focus on his wheel, the road, and the pedals of the car definitely worked as a diversion. Not the mention the scenery also provided something to look at. He glanced down at the GPS on his phone, following the blue line and making a quick right down a road, he did a double-take and narrowed his eyes at the screen. 

Wait… this is the same way he took when he first found the meadow!

A smile broke out on his face, he was excited to see it again, to feel the pure bliss it brought and caress the delicate flora. He missed the field, he truly did, even though he discovered it yesterday it felt like a part of home. It still baffles him how such a great place goes by untouched and unquestioned, as if it wasn’t even part of the world to begin with. He sped up his car, throwing the plan of shopping into the wind and stopped once he reached the gap between the trees.

He gasped lightly at the sight. The field was really there, just as bright and beautiful as before. The flowers blowing around along with the grass and wild grains, the small leaves twirling in the wind along with the small birds that hopped around. 

George opened the door and stepped out  _ “This place… it has to be Heaven or something like that.” _

His gaze wandered around as he slid down the small slope and for the second time, he stepped into the meadow. 

The second he did the peace and calmness he craved blanketed over his entire being. His nerves and anxious thoughts melted away, a spark replaced them and shocked his body in a relaxing way. George moved throughout the field, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets as he scanned the area. Watching as small puffs of dirt kicked up beneath his shoes, he noticed how the flowers around him seemed to never end. Every turn he took there was always one there, every stride he made he always stepped over small petals, and throughout the many miles of the field in front of him there were hundreds of sunflowers and new types of plants. It seemed unnatural and felt like a dream, something he made up whilst asleep, but George knows reality well. 

He can feel this place is real, there were no factors to point out that it was fake or proof of any altering, and for that he is grateful for it.

Beaming to himself George spun around on his heel in a small circle, letting himself tumble down onto the ground and propping himself up with his arms “Screw shopping, this place is all I need!” He let his arms slip and his head and shoulders back down, bending his left arm up and behind his head for support. He laid there with a small grin, eyes shut as the warm sun seeped into his skin. A cool breeze combined with the heated rays almost lulled him to sleep, but that would have been a bad idea in the end. Who would just fall asleep in a field?

George peaked his eyes open and scolded himself  _ “George stay awake, you have stuff to finish up today. You can’t slack right now!”  _ Despite the harshness towards himself in his own head, George made no move to get up yet. Relishing in the heat instead he craned his neck to the side, his eyes catching a patch of white petals of a flower he had yet to see. He narrowed his eyes and observed it, they were small with light green stems that held up four cloud white petals which stood out bright and high. George scooted over to look closer and saw that in the center of each flower there was a mixture of greenish yellow seeds, they were captivating little plants indeed. 

George hummed in thought and pulled out his phone, curious as to what he was looking at. A quick search came up with many different types but the closest was near the bottom of the list “Mayflowers huh? Didn’t think those were around here.” He turned towards the supposed mayflowers curiously. Something about the way they stand out and how the hues swirled in the middle struck a chord in George's heart, it reminded him of someone but he couldn’t quite place his tongue on it. He sat back up and scooted even closer to the flowers, gently reaching over he gently ran his thumb and pointer finger over the velvet-like plant. George gasped when he accidentally pressed onto them too hard, pulling his hand away he feared he broke the petal but surprisingly, they stayed perfectly intact. George tilted his head, they looked so delicate and light, but that rough press barely hindered them. The flower still stood up strongly as did the others in the patch, as if letting George know they aren’t as fragile as they seem. The wind suddenly picked up and like many other plants the mayflowers danced along with it, the pool of green and yellow peaking between the breezy petals. Suddenly, George froze, he knows what these flowers remind him of, more like  _ who _ they remind him off. 

They remind him of Dream.

The thoughts from last night started to come back, George looked away from the mayflowers hoping that the action would get rid of them, but it was no use. Dream’s face, his smile, and his mannerisms plagued George's head all at once, but there was something new that came to mind. 

The daydream he had while on call with Dream late last night, one where George saw a figure that looked  _ exactly _ like Dream standing in the same meadow George was laying in. 

Why exactly did that happen? And why is he thinking about it again? These questions are why he drove off and ended up in the field in the first place! He's trying to get  _ away _ from them, now they’re back full force. George growled in frustration and pushed himself up and off the ground. Dusting off his pants before turning around, stalking forward away from the mayflowers hoping that another trek would divert his thoughts again. 

Luck wasn't on George's side it seems because no matter what he couldn’t stop thinking about that damned daydream.

The way Dream was just standing there, waiting for George with a carefree grin and open arms felt so raw and real, as if that exact scene happened before. George knows that never occurred but his heart yearned for it to happen. Something inside him is hurting knowing that the daydream isn’t real. It hurts knowing that Dream won’t ever just appear in the distance surrounded by tall grass, in which George would walk up into his welcoming arms. 

It wasn’t just a sting either, it was like a burn. It didn’t just hurt, it was  _ agonizing _ that the daydream won’t happen. 

But maybe… he could imagine it occuring.

George shrunk into himself “No, no I can’t just… think that up right now. I can’t just daydream like that.” He whispered quietly while staring at the ground, he stopped walking and turned around, his car far off in the distance like before “But maybe…” he nibbled his lip uneasily “I-I can just do it this one time. Maybe it would help in a way.” He took a tender step in the direction of his car, but for once he let his head drift off into its own space. Free of deep thoughts, hard questions and reality. Unknowingly he shut his eyes, a dumb move on his part, but he memorized the path he took rather quickly and let his body do the decision making. It was all up to his legs if they stayed still or moved forward. His head was elsewhere at the moment.

_______________________________________

_ George opened his eyes slowly and frantically looked around. He was still standing in the meadow of flowers he so deeply loved, but it felt different. The flowers seemed more pastel and bright, the grass was the same but seemed to be waving in one direction as if coaxing him. The sun was sitting high but wasn’t as bright as before, more toned out but nonetheless beautiful and elegant.  _

_ George sighed out in astonishment, following the grass as it guided him around, having him make a few turns and circled before stopping him in front of a flower patch.  _

_ It was a group of sunflowers, turned towards him and looking up at the sun. Beneath those flowers were pinkish colored tulips, his mother’s favorites, and they scattered around and between the sunflower stalks. The flowers that took up most space in the patch though were the little, but durable, mayflowers. George giggled lightly, a feeling of joy spread throughout his body as he carefully stepped around the patch and followed the flowing grass. It led him up a small hill, treading cautiously as to not slip George heaved himself up the slope. His brows furrowed in contemplation, where exactly was he being led to? He hadn’t seen this part of the meadow yet but it was just as lovely and pleasant as the rest of it.  _

_ He took one last step and stood on flatter ground, a shocked gasp leaving his lips at what stood in front of him.  _

_ Dream was there, the same green hoodie on that was rolled up past his elbows. He turned his upper body around, the same wide grin on his face along with the many freckles. This time though, the sun didn’t glare out his entire face. Vale green eyes locked with dark brown fawn ones, Dream’s smile faltered a little in disbelief before it returned and grew even wider, he opened his arms “George? I didn’t know you knew this place, come over here!” He waved for George to run into arms, George gasped out a laugh and walked forward “I-I visited here yesterday, but why are you here?” He asked but Dream just shrugged “Doesn’t matter. I’m happy to see you again.” He admitted with a shy glance to the ground, but that’s all George needed to hear before he bolted straight at Dream, throwing himself at the male who stumbled back a little but caught him.  _

_ Dream laughed loudly as George wrapped his arms around his middle in a tight hug, burying his face into the taller males chest while giggling as well. Dream wrapped his arms around George’s shoulders, nuzzling into his hair and tightening his hold “What’s wrong George? You’ve missed me that much?” He wondered and George turned his head to look up at him “Yeah, yeah I did actually. Shit Dream, I really missed you.” He admitted airly, tightening his grip more as Dream smiled down at him warmly. His own arms pulled George closer as well, mumbling comforting words that George wanted to hear forever.  _

_ Nothing could compare or describe how he felt right now, how good it feels to be hugged by Dream again. To feel his arms, listen to him talk, and look into his eyes.  _

_ It was heavenly for George, simply pure bliss. It’s like his heart and head were finally clear and able to see clearly once more, and it’s all thanks to Dream. _

_ George knew he had to pull away eventually, frowning as he did so. Their arms begrudgingly unlooped from one another, it seems Dream didn’t want to let go either with the small pout he wore. His hand trailed down George’s arm and gripped his own digits, a blast of warmth and love spread through George's chest as Dream tightened his grip on his hand “I missed you to George.” He fidgeted with George’s hand for a moment, running his thumb over George’s knuckles “It’s been so long but there isn’t much time to talk, why don’t we meet up again?” He offered hopefully and George nodded his head vigorously “Yeah, I like that. Do you wanna meet here?” He motioned towards the field Dream hummed, glancing around the area. George could see it in his eyes that he was debating an answer “Know what? Let’s just meet up wherever you want. Could be here, maybe a cafe, or even a park. I don’t mind, any place works for me.” He waved George off with a lopsided grin and the smaller male just fell for him even more, he leaned into Dream for another short hug which the man returned “That works for me too, Dream.” He trailed off for a moment and mumbled, a bit sheepish under Dream’s gaze “Th-thanks for, you know, being so kind, flexible, caring and just being... you.” He felt a blush form on his face as Dream chuckled “You don’t need to thank me George. I do all that because I care about you.” His tone was quiet but adoring. They both fell silent for what moment, the flowers dancing around them with the wind. _

_ “Actually, I think Io-“  _

_ __________ _ _____________________________

A loud clang echoed out into the air and George’s eyes ripped open, fear spiking in his heart. He stepped back in shock, placing a hand over his chest at the sudden panic coursing through his veins, and took deep shaky breathes. 

What was  _ that _ ?

Was that his… daydream? 

George remembers he let his head drift off, something he rarely did, but he doesn’t remember really walking while doing so. He was still standing in the field last time he checked, but now he was standing in front of his car which he accidentally kicked. Did he really  _ unconsciously walk  _ all the way back with his eyes shut!?

George balled his fists in anger “You-you idiot you could have gotten hurt.” He hissed, upset with himself for being so reckless. He could have easily just waltzed on into the road and gotten injured, how could he let his head go like that!?

He kicked the ground to ease some of the tension in his body and eyed his car, swiftly turning around he leaned into it so he didn’t punch it like his fists demanded. That would just make things worse in the end.

Instead his gaze locked with the meadow in front of him, he watched it unwavering and thought back to the daydream he just had. It was just like the one that occurred when he was on call with Dream. The same pathway, same flowers, same everything! 

But when he saw Dream… it was different. George could see his full face, unlike before which was blinded by the light. In this daydream they actually held each other and spoke, unlike the previous one where George just walked up to him silently. 

Could it be that this daydream was actually different then the other one? 

This daydream was more realistic, felt more real and alive while the previous one was more of flash. What just occurred felt like it took an eternity to finish, not to mention in the older daydream George just walked over to Dream and there was no running or strong embrace. Unlike a few minutes ago where George threw himself onto Dream who caught him. The words they spoke and the laughs they shared, those felt very real as well.

But… they weren't, they didn’t actually happen and even if he wanted it to be real it simply was not. Despite how much George wants to hear those words from Dream’s mouth and feel the way they hugged each other, he knows it didn’t happen. Because now that George stood on the side of the road leaning on his car with the wind blowing by, he knows he is still in the real world.

_ Reality. _

George scrunched up his face “Wow, I really hate that stupid word.” He mumbled with a small scoff, reaching into his pocket he grabbed his keys and opened his car door, sitting inside but not starting the car up just yet. 

His eyes were still trained on the meadow, he ached to go and lay down in it again and feel a sense of euphoria, but he had other things to do in the  _ real world.  _

Snapping his head back to the wheel he quickly started up the car and sped off, retyping a store into his GPS and clicking the nearest one. Nodding his head he shifted in his seat and turned towards the road. 

Maybe he should talk to someone about all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely's! This is chapter three at your doorstep, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Like I said before, this is a personal piece of work. Do not repost this piece on any other site, I will only post it on ao3 under this account. Also, do not copy this work nor claim it as your own or as someone else's.
> 
> Anyways, I hope to see you all in chapter four!


	4. Strange Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that strange occurrence of a daydream George is even more lost. As usual, the meadow has helped ease out most of his feelings, then he meets a new friend in the mayflower's.

“I-I don’t know mom, it’s just really… weird.” 

“You’re stuck in a strange place, love. You know I’ll be here to help you, right?” 

George blinked his tired eyes slowly and hummed into his phone “Yeah, I know. It’s just that…” he trailed off with a strangled sound, his mother waited patiently for him to continue “I’ve never- you know how I am with, well, daydreaming and stuff. This never happened before and I’m-“ he cut himself off in frustration, unable to find the right word to describe how he felt at the moment.

His mother sighed knowingly, “You’re scared, George.” 

His chest heaved out a shaky breath “Yeah… I guess I am.” He mumbled in agreement, shifting in his spot on his couch as to lay more comfortably. His mother went quiet, George could hear her small hums as she tried to form the right words to soothe him “George, while I don’t know _who_ exactly was in your daydream or why it happened,” she started with an even tone of voice “I do know that is it okay to daydream like this. It’s normal in a way, you’re just not used to it because you’ve never experienced it before.” She explained calmly but George was still doubtful “I don’t know. It’s all so strange. The meadow, how I feel when I’m in it, how the daydream occurred and how I… walked while having it-“

His mother cut him off sharply, “Young man I’m going to be honest daydreaming in that field while walking was _dangerous_ and _stupid_. I don’t want anything else like that happening again.” 

George winced at her tone of voice, he never liked being scolded by her but he understood her sternness and kept listening “I… I don’t want you hurt, I can’t stand the thought of it. I love you too much and the fact you could have gone onto the road unknowingly where cars just fly by… ” her voice was a bit shaky as she whispered “George that is one of the scariest visions I’ve ever had.” 

Guilt and sadness stabbed through George’s heart along with anger directed towards himself soon following “I’m sorry, mom. It was a dumb thing to drift off like that in the middle of a meadow. It was even dumber to not watch my actions.” He admitted glumly, sinking deeper into the couch he added “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you but I… needed to talk to someone about this.” 

His mother went quiet for a few seconds until a soft sigh left her lips “It’s okay George. I’m not mad or anything, just concerned. I don’t know why you had a daydream like that or why you’re so… connected to the field,” George butted in with a sudden panicked question that struck a nerve in his mind “Should I stop going to the field? L-like, pretend it isn’t there?” He dreaded the idea as the field brought him a sense of euphoria, even if he had that daydream there he still wanted to visit the meadow for its tranquility. His mother gasped lightly at his sudden outburst and she quickly soothed him “No, no, no George. You told me how the meadow affects you, if it makes you that happy then keep visiting it.” His chest sank down with relief. 

“ _But_ ,” 

George’s shoulders tensed back up again as she continued “ _Please_ try to keep daydreaming like this in a safe place and remember to keep in touch with reality. I’d hate to see you in a spiral of sorts.” She stated firmly and George nodded his head and complied “I can do that. Thanks for talking with me, mom.” She chuckled on the other end “Anytime Georgie. Remember though, if you need me I’ll always be a call or a drive away.” She reassured warmly and George smiled, appreciating the comfort she gave “I know mom and thanks again.” He propped himself up on the couch and leaned back on the arm rest, his mother hummed warmly “You're welcome, I love you!”

George chortled into the mic “I love you too.” He ended the call and placed his phone onto the coffee table, covering his face with his hands and groaning loudly. 

This past hour has been rough to say the least.

The minute he got home from grocery shopping he haphazardly shoved food and snacks into the cupboard and fridge before dialing his mother. The daydream he had in the meadow was still fresh in his head and the stress from it was spreading like a wildfire. He’s never felt this anxious and vulnerable in his entire life, even when it came to making videos and planning events, those levels of stress didn’t even _compare_ to what he felt right now. As if something is pulling at his heart and making him feel exposed and tense, like he was a target of some threatening unknown force. After dialing her number the phone rang for a moment before his mother’s voice answered and George immediately spilled what had happened in the meadow.

He had purposely left out that the person in his vision was Dream, though. He wasn’t ready for her answer to that admission yet.

At first his mother was confused, asking what he meant about the flowers and where he was, which led to George explaining the meadow he found. Emphasizing and visualizing how happy and at home he felt while walking around there. She was interested and asked about it more but George was too focused on telling the story of his daydream. She was thoroughly shocked at what occurred in the head-space and after a lot of comforting words they were able to properly discuss what triggered it. His mother suggested suppressed feelings for someone or something, and while George didn’t speak up about it he wholeheartedly agreed. 

It’s all so incredibly _confusing_ and _frustrating_ to be like this. To find a strange meadow, then find out you’re in love with your best friend, only to daydream about him in the weirdest place and fall for him harder. It was painful to be this confused and lost, to deny his feelings and rely on daydreaming because he’s too scared to act upon them. He just wanted to be calm and happy, not anxious and scared. 

George turned to his side and rolled himself off the couch. He had plans to record a video for his channel and get back on track with uploads and streams but at the moment he was too torn up to do so. He strolled around his house to distract himself and try to walk off the negative thoughts, taking the time to look over the walls and shelving he had finally finished decorating. All his pictures were hung, any objects or figurines were placed around, and the few plants his mother gifted him, even though he was adamant they’d die within a week, were oddly alive and lit up the empty spaces. 

He walked back to his dining area and he locked his eyes on a vase with a tiny bunch of clipped roses in them. He loved these roses dearly for they were actually Dream’s idea to ‘spice up’ the area. He offered the idea of rose decor a while before George moved out, now that the idea was acted upon George understood why Dream chose red roses, they just added more beauty to the area. 

The roses though also sparked another insight _“Go back to the meadow.”_ George told himself and like before a grin broke out on his face. He approached the door and just as he reached for the knob, he froze and furrowed his brow. Was it really that smart to go back after that talk with his mother? She did say that if the meadow made him feel good then to keep visiting, but was he in the right state to do that at the moment?

Whatever the answer was George didn’t care, one more glance at the roses on the table was enough for him to run out of the door. He jumped down his small set of porch stairs and beelined towards his vehicle, reaching the locked door he reached into his shorts pocket for his keys. 

His shoulders slumped “Where did I leave them now?” 

Rolling his eyes slightly, annoyed at himself for wasting the time, George turned around to walk back inside. He took one step towards the stairs but a thought crossed his mind _“The meadows only a ten minute drive, what’s the harm in walking?”_ George stared at the ground blankly, bouncing the idea back and forth in his head. The walk would not be worth it as it would waste time he could use to record, then again visiting the meadow wasted time as well.

“Fuck it.”

He turned around and strode down his driveway and made a slide to the left. His journey to the meadow wouldn’t be that long of a walk, plus he was tired of driving around, a stroll would do him good. He passed by his neighbors homes and recognized a few who strayed outside. He waved at them with a smile which they returned kindly, a feeling of being welcomed blossomed in his heart, this walk would definitely bring him some greatness.

It was about twenty minutes later when he finally reached the road he would normally turn right on, running across the street he sped up, desperate to find the field quicker. George couldn’t help the grin that shined on his face as he saw the gap between the trees up ahead. He was nearly about to break out into a full-blown sprint but he skidded to a stop when his phone started ringing. Reaching into his pocket George mumbled to himself “Who could be calling me right now?” He turned the screen up and his eyes widened.

Dream was calling.

He fumbled to answer it, while he really didn’t have the courage to talk to Dream yet he also did want to leave the man hanging. He pressed the phone to his ear and stuttered out a greeting “He-hello Dream.” He cringed at his awful speech “Hey there George.” Dream greeted back happily “What have you been up to? I know we haven’t really talked much yet with your big move and settling in.” Dream asked and George shrugged and started walking towards the field. He quickly buried his feelings and tried to stop the small tinted blush from forming on his face, but alas it didn’t work “I’ve been okay just, you know uhm, busy with work and stuff I guess, heh.” 

_Wow._

He was bad at this whole ‘try and act normal’ gig to the point it was kind of sad. It seems Dream picked up on this as well and he questioned “You alright George? You seem a bit… off.” He sounded worried like before much to George’s dismay “Oh yeah, I-I’m fine Dream don’t worry. Just tired is all.” George felt his anxiety kick in and he quickly changed the subject “I’m gonna record a bit later with Sap and the others. Are you going to join us?” He asked quickly and Dream gaped “Oh yeah I’ll be there for sure. Seriously though George are you okay? If you’re tired why not postpone things for now? You don’t have to push yourself.” He advised with more concern evident in his voice and George shook his head with a sigh. He did want to talk to Dream, he misses his voice, but the doubtful thoughts started swirling. The daydream replayed in his head along with the memories they shared and it hurt to think about them, now he just wanted to smash his phone onto the concrete. 

George cleared his throat, “Sure Dream, I’ll text you when I get up so we can record a bit.” He heard Dream hum “Alright that works. I’ll talk to you a bit later and maybe we can call tonight.” George wanted to say yes but he bit his tongue, there was too much in his mind to even consider late-night calling “Uh, we’ll see. I gotta go though and try and sleep. See you later, Dream.” He replied uneasily, there was an awkward silence that followed before Dream tried to break it “Well uhm, see you soon then.” George made no attempt to reply and hung up quickly, guilty he didn’t give a proper goodbye but also not wanting to feel conflicted any longer. 

_“That was just painfully awkward. I really need to get this sorted out.”_

He stared at the ground and kept up a slow drag while walking _“I mean, I could just tell Dream about this, but the reaction… it probably wouldn’t be pretty.”_ His lips curled into a frown _“I mean he’s a loving friend I know that but… it’s like the love someone feels for a friend or a brother. Not a romantic partner, that love is more complicated.”_

He clenched his phone with his fist and his jaw tightened _“He hasn’t really expressed romantic interest in men either. He jokes around and flirts and what-not, but those instances were not anything serious. Just for laughs.”_ His eyes watered slightly, his vision blurring as tears started to weld up. George squeaked and quickly dried his eyes with his palm, mumbling to himself “What the hell? Why am I cryi-“ A stray leaf grazed blew down and grazed his cheek, cutting him off smoothly. George jumped in surprise and he finally turned his head back up, his solemn thoughts immediately whizzed away once saw the gap in the trees ahead. His grin slowly returned as he jogged towards the entrance and like before he made a swift turn, slid down the small hill, and planted his feet firmly on the grass. 

He sighed loudly, it’s as if the bitter headspace he just suffered never happened, and like warm water a sense of peace washed over him. 

He swung his legs widely, a carefree smile on his face as he maneuvered around the meadow. No matter how many turns he took and circles he did he never got lost. It’s almost like the whole field was like one giant path, there wasn’t a single spot that had George confused and turned around, all he had to do was look behind him and spot his car to know where he was at.

His arms swung open, brushing the tall grass and flowers in which he rubbed the petals between his fingers, feeling every single different texture and detail of all of them. No flora felt the same to him, some were softer and lighter while others were more rough and rounded. Certain ones felt like velvet and some even felt fuzzy but they were all on different levels. They were almost like people to him, none were the same but some were very similar to each other.

George hummed a small tune as he hopped over a stray rock and saw a flash of white in the corner of his eye. His mouth twitched slightly as he turned and saw the mayflower’s once more, still as vibrant, tall, and sturdy as ever. He tilted his head and kneeled down, extending his hand he cupped the bunch of flowers gently and ran his thumb over the stems _“These still remind me of Dream, why is that?”_ There wasn’t an answer of course, but an idea of picking a few for the house flashed through his head but George shook it away, he didn’t want to damage this beautiful area in any way. He felt it would ruin its charm if he removed a single plant.

But the consideration of picking them was very _tempting_. 

George looked away, contemplated on what to do. Picking these flowers that reminded him of Dream sounded enticing as they would let him relive their good times but it also sounded dangerous in a way.

What if he reminisces on the good times and falls apart because of it? Usually when George is outside of the meadow it all crashes down on him, how his love is unrequited, his anxieties about his daydreams, and just all the stress in general weighs down on his shoulders. What if taking the flowers out of the field ruined him in a way? 

  
  


He hesitantly looked back at the flowers again _“What am I thinking? These are simply flowers part of an ecosystem. How could they be my downfall?”_ He fidgeted with his fingers as the wind blew past, the petals gently guiding towards him, George smiled and finally gave in “I’ll only pick them just this once, if it turns out to be a bad idea I can… give them away.” He mused quietly and kneeled down, reaching forwards he grabbed the base of one flower and carefully began to pull it. His eyes widened with wonder but suddenly something bursted out of the bushes behind him, smacking into his back roughly.

George yelped in surprise and slid forward, letting go of the flower he nearly picked and standing up before turning around. Expecting to see a person or some type of wild animal George was ready to bolt it back to the car, but instead he gasped loudly at what he was looking at.

George furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes looking downward “A… _dog_?” 

Crouching in front of him was a decent sized canine. If they weren’t slouched they’d be pretty tall, around George’s waist height, and they’re legs were neatly thin and nimble. Their fur was on the curlier side, a lot of the curls being around the face and neck, and pretty bushy and unbrushed but not matted in any way. Color wise they seemed a bit unique. They were mostly all white and oddly enough not that scruffy. Their paws were a little dusted with dirt but the rest of the coat was fine. On their face was a blotchy patch of a few different shades of brown and tan, following downwards the mixed coloring speckled around their chest and down their left leg. The rest of the body was untouched by the coloring though, definitely a unique pattern for them. 

George stiffened awkwardly, the dog didn’t seem threatening and was just watching him with wide, brown and tinted greenish-yellow eyes, but it made George even more confused _“First I can’t think straight anymore, then that call with my mom, then the call with Dream, the flowers, and now… this.”_ He sighed and whined loudly, slouching slightly he threw his head back “What is actually _happening_ right now!?” He heard a small bark and a shuffle in front of him, turning back towards the dog who went from crouching to a sitting position. Their paws sticking outward and their ears perked up curiously. George stared at them, where did this dog even _come_ from? They seemed friendly and weren’t that wild looking, but again no one was around and he hasn’t seen this dog before. 

George giggled slightly as the dog’s splaying posture caused them to slowly slide downward onto the dirt, their nails scraping the ground but their eyes still trained on George. Their mouth dropped open and their tongue lolled out, their tail started to wag and thump onto the dirt, causing dust to puff around. George hummed and kneeled down, watching as the dog inches forward “You’re definitely different.” He smiled and offered his hand cautiously, the dog’s crooked ears flicked upright and their mouth shut, they reached their muzzle forward and sniffed his fingers before sneezing loudly and barking excitedly. George huffed out another laugh and stood back up, the dog bounced up after him and George quirked a brow _“Funny how he seems to like me this much.”_ He looked down at the dog and pondered “Say uh,” he leaned to the side a little and narrowed his eyes “Do you have a home to run back to, boy?” Of course the dog didn’t respond but he instead whined lightly as if upset, yet his tail kept wagging wildly “Well… I bet you have somewhere to go.” George shifted and turned away from the dog, his eyes focusing on the flowers again, expecting the dog to just walk away and continue on his journey.

But he didn’t.

Instead he trotted over to the mayflowers and with the lightest touch George has ever seen from any living creature he sniffed them. The way the dogs eyes pooled warmly at the essence of the petals and the way his muscles relaxed reminded George of himself in a way. It’s as if the mayflowers brought a sense of peace to the dog, just like how the entire meadow brought George serenity and calmness. 

George followed the dog and kneeled down next to him, reaching over towards the bunch of flowers. He patted them in relief, it’s good he didn’t pick them, he felt rational again and if he brought them home he’d probably feel more anxious and upset. 

The dog trailed his nose up the plants and onto George’s hand, pressing his snout and flipping his head up as to force George’s hand onto his face. George chuckled and followed the dogs demand and slowly started to pet him, circling his ears and scratching his neck. Another feeling of serenity coursed through his heart, George read somewhere that petting an animal can calm the nerves and ease stress, turns out those articles were correct. 

As he sat here running his fingers through this dog's fur it’s as if his stressors and anxieties never existed. This dog had the same effect on George as did the rest of the meadow, it seems. 

He trailed his hand down further and scratched below the dogs shoulders, he leaned into George at the comforting feeling. He was soft oddly enough despite being a supposed wild dog, as if he was washed recently. It felt like he was laying his hand on an angel's wing, he felt soft and light, yet George could trace the hard muscle underneath.

A realization crossed George’s mind “You’re kind of like the mayflowers.” He blurted out suddenly, the dog made a low groan as George moved his hand up to cup his furry cheek, the dog leaned into his palm “You seem delicate but you’re really not. You’re strong and tall.” He breathed out quietly and sunk downwards, the dog yipped as he did so. George felt even more contemplated now, all these realizations he’s having keep relating to one major thing. 

They all relate to _Dream_.

George huffed loudly in exasperation “Jeez that sounds like an insult, I’m literally telling myself that Dream looks like a _dog_.” He heard an offended growl and glanced back over “No offense to you big guy.” He booped the dogs nose jokingly, the animal sneezed and pawed at his face and George cackled loudly.

The more time he spent with the canine the more he noticed how he resembled Dream ever so slightly. From the tall and nimble physique, the green and yellow tinted eyes, to the coloring of his fur patterns. Not to mention his personality, he was curious and opinionated, also demanding of George’s attention. 

He sprawled his legs out and laid himself down onto the ground like before, bending his arms George covered his face with his hands _“What have I dug myself into? First the flowers remind me of Dream now there’s a whole new living creature that makes me think of him.”_ He peaked through his fingers and looked at the dog who was staring at him with a strange, crooked lip dog-grin “ _Sounds like a weird insult either way.”_ George blinked slowly, the meadow must have sensed the build up of his thoughts and emotions because a breeze passed by and brought some small leaves with it. They tickled against George’s cheek and he squirmed slightly, stifling a small giggle before falling into tranquility again. 

He let his arms flop down onto the ground, hearing the dog beside him let out a whimper as if asking what George was doing. Breathing in deeply George’s lungs filled with the fresh air and he exhaled through his mouth.

He really needed to feel like this more often. 

He heard the dog move around beside him, cracking an eye open again he scooted over a little as the dog laid himself down beside George. His front facing George with his head angled down towards George’s hip, his tail lazily wagged up and down lightly smacking George’s arm as he took in light breaths. Shrugging slightly George let the animal do as he pleased, he wasn’t hurting anything and besides, George rather enjoyed the company. 

George doesn’t exactly know how long he and the dog were laying there taking in the serene energy of the meadow. It felt like hours to him, maybe it was, but he knew that wasn’t possible. He felt his phone start to vibrate and he grabbed it out of his pocket, begrudgingly opening his eyes to read the message, all were from Sapnap.

_‘George’_

_‘George’_

_‘GEORGE’_

_‘You said you were gonna record wanna start soon? I got Quackity and Tommy in on it’_

George sucked air through his teeth “ _Shit_. I forgot about the stream.” He muttered and sat back up, the dog's tail slipping off his arm in the process. George glanced at his new four legged friend who was peacefully asleep and quickly replied to Sap’s message. 

_‘Yeah sure, give me like 20 mins to get ready.’_

George nodded his head and stuffed his phone back in his pocket and pushed himself up. He staggered slightly and stretched his limbs, groaning lowly at the strain before relaxing his body. Why does it feel like he’s been laying here for _years_? Taking one more look at the sleeping dog below him George debated taking him home, but something in his mind told him it wasn’t a good idea. He wasn’t ready for a pet yet, besides this dog might have a home or may hate the idea of being a pet or in a house. George smiled at the dog before turning his heel, taking a few steps he faltered once he saw the mayflowers again, their little colored swirls reminding him of a certain person. 

He watched them flutter around for a moment, then all of a sudden his phone started ringing. Answering it quickly he held it up to his ear “Hello?” He heard Sapnap voice reply “Hey dude you almost ready?” George chuckled “Sap you texted me not even five minutes ago.” His friend hummed loudly “Well you see, Dream’s going on and on about how excited he is to beat you at some games and we’re all tired of waiting.” Sapnap laughed out, not a single drop of remorse in his voice for awakening George, and he shouted “So speedrun George we don’t have the time!” George laughed along with him but his ears caught certain words, he bit his tongue uneasily “Wait, you said Dream’s on already?” His heart started to beat nervously, he didn’t like the idea of filming that much anymore. 

Sapnap confirmed his question, “Yup, got on a few minutes ago.” 

George swallowed and nodded his head “Y-yeah, I’ll be on soon Sap just give me a few more minutes.” He forced out and Sap whined “Fine, fine. Take your time George, we’ll be waiting.”

George sighed “Thanks Sap, talk soon!” Sapnap replied with a friendly ‘goodbye’ before hanging up. George’s hands started to shake, his phone nearly slipping from his fingers _“Dream’s going to be there. Am I really going to be okay when talking to him?”_ He was uncertain if things would work out, the phone call he and Dream had a while ago was awkward, who’s to say this gaming with him won’t be? 

George shook his head and spoke aloud “It’s gonna be fine, the others are going to be there to help. It won’t be awkward at all.” He reassured himself firmly and stood up straight, a shred of confidence soaring through him “Yeah, yeah I can do this. It’ll be like any other call I’ve had with…” he trailed off and turned towards the spot he was laying down in, expecting to see the oddly colored dog still laying there.

“... Dream before.”

But he was gone.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home my friends, here's come tea! This chapter was very fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I will continue to repeat, this is a personal piece of writing which I will only post on ao3 under this account. Do not repost this work on any other site not claim is your own or as someone else's, also do not copt this work.
> 
> Chapter five may come out soon but we'll never know~


	5. King of the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been three days since recording the video for his channel and George finds himself at a loss. That is, until a certain song eases his mind, but now a new issue may arise.

It’s been three days since George had met the odd dog in the field and partook in the dreaded recording. 

Once he got home he had taken some deep breaths to calm himself down, not wanting to embarrass himself while talking to the others. Granted the tactic didn’t work that well but it was all he really had. After that stressful moment of deep breathing and contemplation, George had finally grown the confidence to text Sap that he would be joining very soon and quickly hopped on their Discord. 

Thankfully, Sap, Bad and oddly enough Tommy were already on call along with Dream. The three offered the distraction George was craving, temporarily making him forget why he was so stressed as their banter, gameplay and laughs diverted his mind away from his problems. Of course, he spoke to Dream this time and for once his heart didn’t feel heavy, it didn’t beat loudly to the point his ears were ringing, and his blush didn’t creep up on him. It felt normal again, they were just a group of close friends messing around with each other. 

George would run off in the game to collect his materials, Dream would find him and they would pair up as usual and continue on their journey, meanwhile the others would cause their usual chaos. There were laughs and shouts spewing left and right, many of the shouts coming from Tommy while Bad scolded the boy for his language use. George had found himself laughing and joking with them as well, the giggles from him being real and genuine, not forced out as to cover up his anxieties and fears. On more than one occasion he sort of forgot that he had a crush on Dream and would throw a flirt at him, in which Dream would either wheeze or play along. It was just like before, all fun and friendly, no flirt or gesture was serious and they all knew that. 

After the video ended George relished in his joyful high for a while. Feeling energized and refreshed he spent the next few days touching up the house, editing, and talking to his friends again. It’s as if whatever was wrong with him never happened in the first place. That is, until Dream asked to call him late at night.

It was a great phone call full of their usual deep talks and jokes but with no other person around, George’s old headspace creeped up again. It was like a switch was flipped in his head, reminding him that he was in love with Dream but it was a hopeless attraction. Something he won’t really be able to delve into and cherish as if it was gold. George hated the feeling, absolutely despised it. Knowing the fact he won’t truly be able to show Dream that he loves him with all his heart felt like a gunshot, at first it’s quick and seemingly painless but after a moment the adrenaline wears off and suddenly it’s burning and agonizing.

It’s not that George feels completely worthless when it comes to Dream, he knows his worth to his friend vice versa. It’s just that George knows that a romantic relationship between him and Dream was simply _unrealistic_ and would never work out. Their lifestyles and geographic range would get in the way, not to mention some people on the internet would exploit their relationship despite what George and Dream’s wishes and boundaries.

George doesn’t want to get it wrong though, it isn’t Dream’s fault in any way that he feels like this. If anything George feels it’s his own fault for falling this hard, it’d be unfair to blame anyone else besides himself. Now he just waltzes around home busying himself with work, taking quick trips to the meadow, and talking to his friends online. All the meanwhile this burden weighs deep on his shoulders but he’s gotten sort of used to it.

George sat at his desk, using his spare time editing a video for his channel while listening to Bad, Tommy and Tubbo argue on a voice chat. The three were busy playing on the SMP, George had left a while ago to occupy other work but the shouts from Tommy and Tubbo along with Bad’s scolding was too hilarious to not listen to. George was practically wheezing at this point and leaned back in his seat to catch his breath, a shriek from Tommy erupting through the mic,

“Badboyhalo you are being a _pussy_!”

“Oh my goodness, _LANGUAGE_ Tommy!”

“Yeah Tommy, watch your fucking language.”

“Tubbo language! You are _NOT_ helping!” 

George slammed his hands on the desk as his chest rattled from all the laughing, coughing slightly as he flung back into his chair to try and compose himself. His eyes screwed shut with a wide grin on his face as Tommy and Tubbo followed along with the hysterics and fell into a laughing fit as well. Bad was chuckling along but seemed more exasperated if anything. 

This type of thing right here is what George wants and needs. It’s a distraction from his head, a fun time to spend with friends, and it’s great to be a part of it all. George sighed loudly and rolled his chair forward, listening as Tommy calmed down from his joking high “B-bad why haven’t you yelled at George yet? He’s probably worse than us.” He pointed out but Bad didn’t seem phased “He hasn’t sworn yet in this conversation.” He defended smoothly, Tubbo let out a small hum and butted in “Keyword being _yet_.”

George sighed happily as they kept up their small arguments and turned back to his work “Keep on acting like this I might curse up a storm.” He snickered as Bad yelled at him for ‘encouraging the children to swear’ but it was all for fun. George looked over the screen again and grimaced at the unfinished work, turns out he hasn’t made as much progress as he thought.

Seems his friends were more distracting than he realized, on the screen was a mess jumbled clips and random cuts, not as organized as he'd like and nowhere near finished. Whining quietly George turned back toward his mic with a glum mumble “I’m going to head off now guys, I have to get some work done.” He heard Tubbo giggle mischievously “But Gogy we have some questions for you, just like before!” George rolled his eyes and shook his head “We are not doing this again guys, ask Bad these questions I’m sure he can answer.” George cackled again as the two teens turned their questions towards Bad who groaned in misery, not wanting to be in the middle of the boys’ schemes. Saying their quick goodbyes George logged off and went back to editing like he originally wanted to do. 

His eyes looked over the progress again, he had edited a few random clips out of the video as they weren’t important, but a certain one caught his attention. It was a clip of him and Dream in their most recent recording from three days ago. Dream had thrown a playful flirt George’s way, in which George threw one back at him. They laughed it off like usual but now that George is thinking about it… he hates the fact he “flirted” back. Granted, it was playful and he wasn’t exactly thinking of what he was saying at the moment, but now he’s rational again and regrets even speaking to Dream in the first place. If they did not talk, this whole situation could have been avoided. It would be painful to distance from Dream like that and avoid hearing his voice, but it would save George the heartache as well. 

George stared at the clip blankly for a few more moments before shutting his eyes tight and shivering slightly, bringing himself back to the earth and clicking away from the clip onto a different screen, he groaned in frustration “I can’t do this, it’s way too hard to focus. I-I need a noise or something.” He babbled to himself, desperate to find something to keep his mind away from a certain man.

To keep his head away from _Dream_. 

George spun his chair in a loop and glanced around, hoping to find something to keep him distracted enough so he could at least sort of focus on work. Unfortunately, nothing piqued his interest. His shoulders slumped and he turned back around, using his hands he pulled himself back into his desk but his thumb slipped and he pressed a key. He froze when his screen switched away to a completely different tab and frantically went to fix it, his hand hovered over his mouse but he caught a familiar green logo, a small sigh of relief left his lips _“Oh, it’s just my Spotify, thought I lost my edits for a moment.”_ He hummed in thought and absentmindedly started to scroll through the playlist, wondering to himself out loud “I remember mom said that people play music to focus. I’ve never really done that but…” Dream’s face flashed through his head, he sucked in a sharp breath through his nose “It can’t hurt to try.” Quickly grabbing his headset George adjusted it on his ears and clicked shuffle, smiling fondly at old songs he once listened to and bobbing his head to new songs that played. After a few minutes of different melodies and beats, the thoughts of Dream slowly faded from his head like mist, or as if they never even started in the first place. Flexing his shoulders to ease the tension George smiled to himself and clicked around his monitor and got back to work, the music blasting in his ears and blocking out any negative thoughts. 

It was about an hour later he had finished most of the editing, humming lightly to a song that was coming to an end. He pouted as the tune stopped and quickly switched tabs to replay it but the next song caught his sight. He narrowed his eyes at the screen, recognizing a specific American band “Panic at the Disco? Never really listened to them before.” He mused as the song loaded, he was curious as to what it sounded like as the title was intriguing “King of the clouds? That sounds kind of interesting.” He waited for the song to start and the minute it did the beat hit him straight on and echoed in his ears. 

**_“Heaven knows that I'm born too late_ **

**_For these ghosts that I chase_ **

**_With these dreams, I inflate, painted skies in my brain…”_ **

George's eyes widened at the hard beat, it was intense and airy but very pleasant to his ears, and George paused his work just so he could listen to the entire song. It was only a few minutes but they’re minutes he wants to consciously hear, unlike the other songs which were mostly background noises. Clicking play once again George listened intently, taking in and jotting down in his head when the beats changed, how the singer's tone dropped or pitched, and the way the lyrics sounded in general. George found the song amazing to say the least, truly incredible, and his heart yearned for him to replay it once it finished. Reaching over he clicked his mouse and put the song on loop and got back to editing, in a few minutes the song's words and every single aspect of it now permanently engraved in his memory. 

About another hour or two passed and the video was completely edited. George beamed proudly as his accomplishment he sent a wordless ‘thank you’ to the man who wrote the song that pushed him through it. George relaxed in his seat as the song once again replayed, humming along to the melody his eyes drooped shut and he got lost inside the song, his head empty and calm like before while in the meadow. His body sunk even deeper into his seat at the thought of the field and he could feel the grass tickling his legs and remembers how the strange dog he met a few days ago would sometimes appear in the distance, almost like a friendly ghost or spirit of sorts, before trotting off to continue on his journey. The meadow was truly an odd place but one George adored with all his heart. As the song came close to its end again for what felt like the hundredth time, a small fantasy popped up in George’s head.

_“I wonder what it would be like if Dream and I were walking together in the field or the clouds.”_

Whether it was the song that inspired the idea or something else in George’s mind he couldn’t pinpoint why the sudden thought occurred, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He cracked his eyes open as the song loaded to replay and he bit his lip as a nervous plan formed in his head “I know I shouldn’t really do _that_ again but this song fits perfectly and… I’m safe in my home.” He glanced around to reassure that he was okay and that nothing was out of place “And it would be for a little.” 

His anxiousness about daydreaming was bubbling back up but after listening to the song and thinking up a small fantasy about him and Dream, he couldn’t help but want to drift off and live it out. George bounced his leg out of nervous habit and stated firmly “I’ll treat it as a reward or sorts for finishing work. It won’t be that bad.” 

Gripping the armrests of his rolling chair George kept himself planted there as to avoid moving around like he did during the last daydream, he smiled slightly in excitement, a small feeling in him wanting to let this happen again. The song ended and like before started playing, George shut his eyes and let his head drift off. 

_________________________________

**_“Heaven knows that I'm born too late_ **

**_For these ghosts that I chase_ **

**_With these dreams, I inflate, painted skies in my brain.”_ **

_George’s eyes popped open but he shut them tightly at the blinding light. Turning away from the bright white light he shielded his face and blinked away the black dots that clouded his vision, he jumped when he felt a hand pat his back._

_“George I- I can’t believe you came back!”_

_Dream’s honey slick voice laughed out and George whirled around to face the blonde, he had his signature white mask on to cover his face but George didn’t mind, he grinned widely as Dream scooped him up into a hug like they did days ago “It’s good to be back Dream.” He wrapped his arms around Dream and returned the hug warmly, his heart beating rapidly as the feeling of love blossomed even further. The pair separated and George turned back around, letting out a quiet gasp at where he was. They were standing in the meadow of flowers but it felt different. More pastel colored plants, shorter grasses and wheat, the sun isn't up, instead it was the moon, and it was more white then gray and was extremely bright, and the whole area felt airy and spaced out. George felt like he wasn’t even standing on ground exactly, the dirt was so soft that it felt like he was walking on air and he found himself enjoying the feeling._

_That wasn’t the best part about the meadow, it was the graceful sight of the universe surrounding the area._

_The normal baby blue with small clouds was gone, instead it was a creamy hue of pink that was clean and soft looking. The clouds are a mix of darker purples, hot pinks and stark whites along with the speckles and whispers of glittering stars. In the distance George could spot the setting sun peaking out from the horizon as it slowly kept dwindling down, welcome the beautiful purple night as small birds started to flutter around the sky. George gaped at the sight with wide and glimmering eyes, Dream chuckled at his reaction and poked his cheek “You seemed shocked.” George wheezed slightly and shook his head “You could say that. I’ve never felt or seen the meadow like this, it’s…AMAZING!” He beamed up at the taller male who nodded his head in agreement “Yeah, I wanted to show you this place but couldn’t find a time you were free.” He smirked down at George who waited for him to continue “But you’re here now, so let’s go walk around for a bit.” He offered his hand out to George who hesitated to take it._

_He was a bit nervous to hold hands with the man he was in love with but a reassuring smile from Dream was enough to push him over. He slowly intertwined their fingers and Dream led him off into the airy field. They walked in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence as the flowers and plants glowed in the mystical light from the moon. It’s as if they were emitting small stars themselves with the magical glow each petal held. The mayflower patches were popping up here and there and every time George saw them Dream would stop and they would watch them, their petals twirling around with the breeze and the pair would joke around and talk during those moments before continuing._

**_“Every day, I'm Carl Sagan in space_ **

**_To escape this old world, this old world.”_ **

_Dream tugged at George’s hand, gaining his attention, and broke the silence “Hey George, did you know this place has an end?” He asked and George chuckled “What like in the game?” He snickered as Dream rolled his eyes slightly and explained “No more like an actual end. Like, an edge of sorts that goes off into the clouds.” George blinked up at him in doubt “No offense Dream but you sound insane.”_

_Dream snorted and gently tugged him forward quickly, “Then I’ll have to just show you!”_

_They broke out into a sprint and George grew a bit nervous at the sight of Dream’s wide grin, wondering what he meant by an ‘edge’. He kept his eyes towards the ground as they ran until Dream started to slow down and they both skidded to a stop. George leaned onto his knees and heaved in deep breaths and Dream slowly let go of his hand, wrapping it around George’s shoulders instead. George leaned into the touch and Dream said “Look up, George.”_

_He let out another deep breath and followed Dreams words, turning his head up and jumped back in utter shock “Oh my gosh what is- I- I don’t understand!” He sputtered out, flabbergasted at the image before him. It was as if the whole meadow was like a floating island, a few feet in front of him was a cliff-like edge and when he leaned forward he saw how the grass faded off the dirt and below him was nothing. A purplish empty void full of clouds and stars with and no other land mass around. It may seem scary to most but for George, it was kind of enchanting. Granted he was a bit spooked but as he observed the scenery he felt a small sense of ease, besides Dream was here and that’s all he could really ask for._

_He turned towards Dream’s with a simple question “As much as I love it, why did you bring me here?” Dream shrugged and dropped down onto the ground above the ledge, waving for George to follow and sit next to him. Slowly lowering himself down next to his friend, George looked at him curiously as Dream fiddled with the edge of the seemingly floating meadow, he turned towards George “I just wanted you to experience this place like I did.” He admitted with a small smile, reaching up he adjusted his mask slightly and turned back to the universe around them “When I first came here I was a bit scared, not gonna lie, but I knew you’d enjoy this place.” George nodded his head in agreement “You’re sure right about that. This place is something else, Dream.” He leaned on his palm and his eyes dropped down “Kinda wanna live here instead.”_

_Dream cackled at him “Of course you would, weirdo.” He reached over and tousled George’s hair messily and George laughed loudly and shoved his arm off, pulling away he sat up on his knees “Don’t act like you wouldn’t love to live here too!” He yelped as Dream suddenly swung up and wrapped his arms around George’s middle and pulled him into his chest, falling flat on the ground and squeezing George into his side while giggling. George whined but made no move to push the man away, sighing in defeat he let his body go limp against Dream’s and stared up into space._

**_“Some days I lie wide awake 'til the sun hits my face_ **

**_And I fade, elevate from the Earth.”_ **

_The longer they laid there the sleepier George got. The relaxing hues were lulling him to bed and their sudden run took a bit out of him. A stifled yawn left his lips and Dream heard him “You’re tired, huh?” George scoffed lightly “Good listening captain obvious.” He shifted and snuggled into Dream’s side, craning his neck to look up at him with a raised brow. Dream had his arm behind his head as a cushion with a happy smile, allowing George to use his other arm as a pillow as well, Dream shrugged his shoulders “Just stating facts, Georgie, but on a real note,” He nudged George and slowly sat up, George followed lazily and listened as Dream spoke “Don’t fall asleep yet. There’s one other thing I wanna show you.” He pushed himself up off the ground and offered a hand to George who took it gleefully._

_George stood next to Dream who was scanning the void of space around them, wondering what Dream was looking for. It was strange to be standing in an acid trip of a place but at the same time George didn’t care in the slightest. Dream was here and they were happy together in a place they both enjoyed, it’s all George has ever wanted. Suddenly, Dream pointed down the cliff edge and yelled “That ones sturdy enough!” He reached over and gripped George’s arms and pulled him forwards into his chest, George squeaked as Dream peared over the ledge, George following curiously. Below them floating was a large and puffy cloud. Dream hummed and reached up to his face, scooting his mask over to uncover half his face and his freed eye locked with George’s._

_He asked him quietly, “Do you trust me, George?”_

_George nodded his head and replied honestly “Of course I do.”_

_Dream nodded firmly and pulled George in even closer “Then hold on.” With no other warning he jumped off the edge of the cliff and pulled George with him. George screamed in fear, the air blowing past him as they free-fell. His mind went blank as they descended and he buried his face into Dream’s chest, he was probably as white as a sheet and Dream squeezed him closer. The fall lasted a mere second until they collided with a fluffy surface, it felt as if George fell onto a really cushiony mattress, not a hard surface like he expected. He took in a sharp breath of air and went rigid, his eyes wide as he looked at where he landed. He was sitting in Dream’s lap, both on top of the cloud they were looking at. Dream let go of George’s middle and sighed in relief “Good, we made it down!” He beamed down at George but he was busy calming his nerves and feeling the cloud between his fingers. It’s like sitting on a cotton ball but around it was a bunch of mist and puffs of frizz, the purple puffs passed between his digits and felt like fine fibers of plush silk. He ran his hand all around the area, feeling every single detail as Dream simply watched him, seemingly intrigued at George’s behavior. Suddenly he spoke up and asked “It’s cool isn’t it?” He ran his gloved hand around the cloud as well, George nodded his head “Hell yeah it is.” He looked up at Dream in wonder, but the male was busy with the cloud and had a contemplated look on his face. George went to question it but he noticed how the cloud was slowly drifting away from the island they were once on “Dream were floating away!” He shrieked in panic and glanced over at Dream who shook his head, raising his arms up slightly “No, no, it’s okay. I’ve done this before, the clouds always loop back so we’ll be fine.” His soothing voice calmed George’s nerves and the Brit sighed in relief and asked another question “So, what’s up Dream? You seem a bit… lost right now.”_

**_“Far away to a place where I'm free from the weight_ **

**_This old world, this old world.”_ **

_The blonde stiffened and opened his mouth to protest but George sent him a knowing look, Dream’s shoulders slumped in defeat “It’s just… I really missed you and wish we could have moments like this more often.” He motioned his hands outward, emphasizing on the space around them “I mean, look at us. We’re in this magical place together, away from the world.” He turned back towards George with a curled lips, a soft whisper leaving his mouth “I know how badly you want to get out of the old world. Believe me, I wanna do the same.”_

_George blinked slowly, his chest feeling warm as his eyes filled with love and adoration “Dream, I’ve always wanted to feel like this, but I’ve always wanted to feel it with you.” His face turned a little red at the intense gaze from the younger man “Not anyone else.”_

_Dream jumped slightly, his mouth opened and closed as he tried to form words but nothing came out “Really? You’ve never envisioned you visiting a place like this with your mom, Sap, or even the others?” His voice was full of disbelief and George nodded his head “Well, it would be nice to experience this with them but… doing this with you is different.” He smiled up at Dream warmly “You’re different. You make me feel whole, and that alone makes this entire thing feel better.” He expressed with vivid eyes and Dream was again speechless._

**_“I don't trust anything_ **

**_Or anyone, below the sun_ **

**_And I don't feel anything_ **

**_At all.”_ **

_Dream’s lips slowly curled into a loving smile “I-I have to say the same George, if I’m being honest.” He said airly as the cloud beneath them drifted into a different pattern as to follow the wind. George hummed and watched as Dream fiddled with his mask, it’s strange to see him wearing it as it was only an online type of facade, he doesn’t wear one in public or when he sees other’s face-to-face. George reached over and tapped Dream’s hand, catching his attention “If I can ask, what made you wear your mask?” He pondered and Dream shrugged with a hum “I’m not sure, I just felt like it was all.” He paused and looked down at the cloud puffs “Do you want me to take it off?” George shook his head lightly “Only if you’re comfortable with it, I’m not gonna force you or anything. I was just curious.” He smiled at Dream who stared back at him, the blonde looked away back towards the sky and slowly brought his hands up to the clasps._

_He unclipped them quickly, “Hey, I trust you with my life. Plus, I just put this on for fun.” He dropped the mask down onto his lap and turned towards George with a smile and half-lidded eyes and his cheeks had turned pink. George sputtered and stared at him, taking in his face as if it was the first time. Dream laughed at him and winked cheekily “What? Like my face that much, George?”_

_The brunette shook his head as his cheeks flushed again and he turned to scoot away “Be quiet!” He yelped out, Dream sighed lightly and pulled George back into his side. George scoffed but snuggled closer and the pair laid there for a few quiet moments, George watched how Dream’s chest rose with each breath of air and again, he felt himself about to fall asleep but Dream woke him back up “Hey, wanna see something else we can do?” He asked quietly while standing up, pulling George along with him._

_George quirked a brow, “What’s better than this?” He motioned down at the cloud they stood on and up at the space around them._

_Dream smirked and pointed towards another cloud beside them, “Did you know we can hop from cloud to cloud?”_

**_“I'm king of the clouds, of the clouds_ **

**_I get lifted, I get lifted_ **

**_King of the clouds, of the clouds_ **

**_I get lifted, I get lifted.”_ **

_George’s eyes bulged and he stepped back “Wait like, actually!?” Dream didn’t answer and instead looped his arms around George’s middle and leaped right off the cloud. George wasn’t that scared of free-falling this time as he spotted the cloud they were about to land on. Their feet planted on a white colored cloud this time and just like the other, if felt like puffy silk. George giggled as Dream stumbled to keep his footing, the man threw a playful glare towards him “What’s so funny, Georgie?” He wrestled George to the ground and pinned him down, the shorter male squirmed and chuckled “Nothing, nothing. I wasn’t laughing, don’t worry.” He tried to play it off but his wide grin didn’t help, Dream glowered at him slightly before giving up and rolling over onto his side._

_Laying on his back George turned his head and smirked at him in victory, rolling over onto his side to face him “So tell me, when did you figure out about all of this?” Dream turned to look at him “Not that long ago. Thought it’d be fun to get you in on this and it’s good to see you happy and stuff.” George giggled at Dream’s reddening face and lightly slapped his chest “How about you? Are you happy to do all this as well?” Dream let out a loud huff “Uhh, yeah, duh!” He grinned snarkily at George “I get to spend time with my favorite person in a cloudy place!” He rolled himself over and propped up on his knees with gleaming eyes, his voice calm yet excited “We’re almost like kings out here George. No rules, no annoyance, and everything within our reach.”_

_George’s eyes slowly went wide again and he pushed himself up, leaning back on his palms he stared down at his legs for a moment “Yeah, yeah you’re right.” He smiled up at Dream who scratched the back of his neck sheepishly “Say, uh, how about we hop to some different clouds for some fun?” He offered his hand again and George took it eagerly, they stood up and scanned the surrounding clouds, a more light purple one caught George’s eyes but this one was hovering above them “How about that one?” He pointed towards it and asked “Is there any way for us to get up?” He looked over at Dream hopefully and he nodded his head “We can't float up or anything, but we can use other small clouds around us to hop up there.” He explained and motioned towards a patch of smaller white clouds, but one thing George noticed is that they most likely only fit one person each._

**_“Some only live to die, I'm alive to fly higher_ **

**_Than angels in outfields inside of my mind.”_ **

_George swallowed nervously, “Both of us won’t fit on those.”_

_Dream glanced down at him and hummed understandingly, wrapping his arm around George’s shoulder comfortably “Hey don't worry, it’s easy once you do it the first time. You had me the first two jumps, I bet you could do it alone just fine.” He reassured and George felt his heartbeat calm down, sighing again he nibbled his lip “A-alright, I’ll try.” Dream nodded his head and let go of George before stepping towards the edge of the cloud, pointing at a small white cloud floating a few feet in front of them “Here, I’ll go first. Watch me!” He waved George over and once he was next to Dream, he watched closely as he gracefully leapt forward and used his chest to dive straight, using his arms to catch himself he landed onto the cloud successfully and turned back around towards George. Like assumed, the cloud was only fit to hold him._

_He turned over and stood back up, dusting off his clothes and looking up George, his hair was wildly ruffled from the sudden jump but he had a big smile “Try the one beside me, George!” He shouted over at him and pointed to the cloud about two feet away from his. George took a tender step forward and hesitated, stepping back he looked over at Dream nervously. George shook his head, he couldn’t make that jump, it would be impossibly for someone like him to really land it._

_Dream caught his doubtful look and called over, “It’s okay George. There’s a bigger cloud below us so if you fall you’ll be cushioned.” George looked down and confirmed Dream’s words, there was in fact a large cloud beneath them. With a shaky breath George calmed himself down, he only had to jump a few feet and Dream would be there to help him if needed._

_Pushing his legs forward George ran and jumped off the ledge, remembering how Dream used his chest to sort of push himself forward instead of down, and George copied the motion. His eyes screwed shut, expecting to plummet down but instead he immediately landed on a soft cloud. Dream’s voice reached his ear “You’re fine George. You made it!” Snapping his eyes open with a heaving breath of relief George stood back up, looking down at the small cloud that had caught him. He let out a few chuckles “Th-that was kind of…” He trailed off and looked at Dream excitedly “That was kinda fun!” He exclaimed and Dream pointed a finger-gun at him “Told you!” He directed his sight towards another pair of white clouds that were a few feet beside them but also hovering just a little bit higher “Are we gonna use these ones next?” George wondered and Dream nodded his head “Yup, they’re like stepping-stools. They get a bit higher each time until we reach the cloud we want.” George waited in anxious excitement as Dream contemplated his next move, Dream turned towards George and asked him “How about to try going first this time?”_

**_“I'm ascendin' these ladders, I'm climbin', say goodbye_ **

**_This old world, this old world.”_ **

_George gaped at him and tapped his foot in thought. Looking over at the next clouds they are supposed to use he debated in his head if he was ready to go alone._

_It would be fun, sure, but then again he hasn’t exactly done this much before. Yet, he wanted to feel the freedom from jumping in the air again. With a firm nod he turned towards Dream “Yeah, I’ll go first.” His friend nodded his head “Whenever you’re ready George.” He whispered warmly and waited patiently for George to gain his confidence._

_George nodded his head and like before he got a running start and leapt off the cloud. He felt his body contort at the feeling of the longer jump, this cloud was a bit more up high so he really needed to boost his body up with legs, and it seems his jumping skill was in top shape as he managed to land on the cloud._

_With a big smile he jumped up and fist-pumped the air “Dream I made it!” He boasted and the man below him grinned “Hell yeah you did, let me get up there really quick!” Much like George, albeit more experienced, he used his legs to throw his body up and onto the cloud a few feet away from George. After catching his breath George threw Dream a thumbs up “Ready to go again?” He grinned widely and Dream laughed with crossed arms “I knew you’d love cloud hopping.”_

_It was about another fifteen minutes of hopping back and forth on clouds, joking around, and talking before both men were finally on their last clouds. In front of them was the large purple cloud they had been working on getting up to. Dream went first and threw himself over, rolling onto the cloud with a loud ‘umph’ and while laying on his back he waved George to follow. Snorting at Dream’s antics he followed and using his upper-body, George dove onto the cloud and landed stomach down next to Dream. Giggling slightly he crossed his arms under his chin as they both laid there catching their breath once more. George turned towards Dream, a bashful look on his face “It’s good to be with you again, Dream.” He glanced away and buried his face in his arms “I- I really missed you.” He heard Dream coo at him “No need to be shy, George. I missed you too.” He scooted over to George who looked up from his arms, Dream breathed out quietly “I’m sure I already said this but, I really wanted to experience this again, but I wanted it to be with you.”_

_George smiled warmly “I’m happy that we did this together Dream. I never realized how much I missed you and how badly I needed this until now.” He admitted with a small wave to the sky “What do you mean?” Dream asked with a hint of concern in his voice, George sunk into the ground “It’s just… I’ve been distracted lately and I really needed a break.” He rolled onto his back and locked eyes with Dream “And I really needed you to.”_

_Dream stared at him with a look of confusion before it slowly morphed into that of adoration “I needed you to George.” He smirked and scooted over as George rolled onto his back with his arms sprawled out, Dream laid his head on George’s arm, both staring up at the many other clouds, small stars, and fluttering birds around them._

_George sighed happily, this is something he never knew he wanted. He’s spending time with the person he cherishes and loves the most in a beautiful, enchanting, mystical place. Both free of problems and the real world. His heart feels like it may explode with all the affection and care it is receiving but is also giving at the same time. Closing his eyes in content he snuggled closer to Dream who was lazing beside him with shut eyes._

**_“And when I fall to rise with stardust in my eyes_ **

**_In the backbone of night, I'm combustible_ **

**_Dust in the fire when I can't sleep a wink, I'm too tired_ **

**_This old world, this old world.”_ **

_It felt like they laid in each other’s embrace for an eternity but in actuality it’s only been a few minutes. George slowly opened his eyes and, once again, was blinded by the white moon that had risen higher since the last time he saw it. Groaning he turned away and burrowed his face in Dream’s hair, the taller male chuckled and looked up at George “What? Don’t like the light?” George rolled his shoulders and mumbled “No… it’s just way too bright.” Closing his eyes once more George inhaled Dream’s scent, the citrus like smell relaxing George’s muscles, body and mind once more._

_Feeling Dream shift beneath him, George scooted over so he could push himself upwards and sit on the ground. Whining slightly George looked up at him with a small pout but all Dream did was snicker “You’re such a baby.” He teased and poked George’s cheek who swatted his hand away “And you’re annoying.” He grumbled and turned his head away to face the moon which was not as blinding as before. George watched as it slowly cruised across the sky as the birds flying around casted a silhouette of themselves. Their wings flapping and freedom in the sky sparked a question in George’s head, he turned towards Dream “Say, can we, like, free fall around here?” He asked “We’ve been jumping up but… I wanna know what it’s like to free fall onto a cloud.” He added airily and Dream raised a brow “Didn’t you and I do that already?” George shook his head and sighed “Yeah but I was still scared, plus we were together.” George stood back up and approached the edge of the cloud “I like how it feels to jump onto clouds, but I wanna know what it feels like to fall onto one alone.” He turned towards Dream with a shining, hopeful smile “Wanna join me?”_

_Dream went quiet for a moment, debating an answer, before nodding his head happily “Of course!” He jumped up and stood beside George who was scanning the clouds beneath them. It would be better if they landed on bigger clouds this time. George pointed to a more pinkish colored one a few feet below “Let’s try that one!” Dream looked over at him “You want me to go first or you?” He crossed his arms with a small smirk “I mean… you are a bit of a baby when it comes to these things.” George brushed off the teasing remark and focused on how he would do this. The clouds aren’t a hard impact but he still didn’t want to land wrong in case he twists something._

_Taking a big gulp of air George nodded his head, it would be best to simply go down and let gravity do its work. He looked over, giving Dream a firm shake of his head and with no further warning he twirled on his heel and fell off the cloud, his back facing the space below. Just before he shut his eyes he saw Dream had his hand reached out as if to grab him, but he didn’t mind. The feeling of the wind brushing past his body, flowing through his hair, and brushing his clothes around soothingly was what he wanted._

_He felt free._

_His fall ended a few seconds later as his back compacted onto the cloud. A small huff of air left his lungs as his dazed eyes opened back up, he saw Dream had thrown himself off as well but he angled himself a few feet away from George so as to not crush him. George watched how he kept his hands stuffed in his pocket, his legs stretched out and his back arched slightly as he descended like some type of Angel, he was truly a beautiful sight to see._

_Dream landed next to George with a small puff of air and looked over at him “How do you feel?” He asked softly, George smiled calmly “I feel good, amazing, actually.” He slowly leaned back up “Kind of like a free bird.” He looked over at Dream who was turned away and looking over the edge of the cloud “That’s a good thing to feel, George. Wanna try this cloud next?” He pointed down below and George crawled over to see, a longer drop beneath them was a purple cloud that looked more blueish then the rest. George nodded his head with a small grin “Yeah, this one looks fun.”_

**_“I don't trust anything_ **

**_Or anyone, below the sun_ **

**_I don't feel anything_ **

**_At all.”_ **

_He pushed himself up with his legs and looked over at Dream who smiled and waved him to jump. This time though, George didn’t just fall, instead he leapt off the cloud and spun in the air before plummeting. His legs stuck straight down, his arms outward as if he was spinning in the air. His eyes were closed like before and he allowed his body to flow as it pleases. Bending his shoulders his back arched and he felt his stomach face upwards, his legs bent as to follow the arch of his back as his arms spread outward as if embracing something. He smiled widely and tilted his head all the way back, his arms following suit and bending as to drop below his backside as he got closer to the cloud._

_He collided with it only a few seconds later and sat back up, leaning on his palms he took a moment to collect his thoughts before glancing up, expecting to see Dream falling down as well._

_But he wasn’t._

_He seemed to be staring down at George, frozen in place much like a statue. George tilted his head, worried something was wrong with him “Are you okay Dream!?” He called up, his voice seemed to bring the man back to the world as he shook his head and quickly jumped down, not making an effort to really pose but instead flailed his arms out and landed stomach first next to George._

_George reached over and ran a hand down his back “You alright Dream? You froze up there, I got a bit worried.” The blonde didn’t reply and instead turned to face George with a look of awe_

_“George you- you looked like some type of Angel when you were falling down.”_

_A blush broke out on George’s face “I could say the same to you the first fall we did.” He replied but Dream shook his head, pushing himself up onto his knees “No George, you really did look like an Angel. It’s like I saw wings almost with how you moved around and looked so… free.” His voice was low and soft, George smiled and caressed Dream’s neck “Th-thanks Dream. I didn’t really try to do anything.” He let his hand drop “But who's to say you didn’t like majestic when you fell? The first time you did, I thought I was staring at an angel myself.” He giggled as a small blush shined on Dream’s cheeks, he looked away “I didn’t think I looked as glowing as you, though.” He muttered and George shook his head before grabbing Dream’s hand “Believe me Dream, you’re an Angel. My Angel.”_

**_“I'm king of the clouds, of the clouds_ **

**_I get lifted, I get lifted_ **

**_King of the clouds, of the clouds_ **

**_I get lifted, I get lifted.”_ **

_Dream locked eyes with his brown ones, nothing but love and awe shining in both sets of eyes. His gaping mouth slowly formed into a wide grin and he tugged George into a big, warm hug “Thanks for saying that, George. You’re my Angel too.” He whispered adoringly, George wrapped his arms around Dream and returned the hug “You’re welcome.” They slowly pulled apart and Dream stood up, offering a hand down to George who grabbed it, being pulled up as well “Come on. Let’s get back to the meadow, I bet you’re tired. We can rest up there.” He looped his arm with George’s and led him to the edge of the cloud, both men locked eyes with a decent sized cloud that will hold them both and in sync jumped to land on it, quickly finding their footing before choosing the next cloud._

_It was a few more hops before they reached the first cloud they had jumped on, Dream scooped up his mask that he left there before turning back to the meadow. Separating their arms each took a big leap and landed on the soft grass, laughing lightly as they tumbled down onto the floor. George sighed out as they both sat there, admiring the clouds and sky again like it was the first time._

_He looked over at Dream, “When do you wanna do this again?” He asked “Anytime is fine with me. Remember though, we can meet up wherever we want. I don’t mind.” He replied with a lopsided grin and hooded eyes, George hummed and looked down at his lap, his face tinted pink under the moonlight “I had a lot of fun with you today, Dream. Thanks for all of this.” He looked up at him and said, “I really mean it.”_

_Dream nodded his head and slowly reached over to George, pulling the smaller male into his chest and resting his chin on his head “I had a lot of fun with you too, George.” He murdered warmly and Georhe chuckled into his chest, certain words were forming in his head and he has the confidence to let them leave his lips_

_George took a long and deep breath, “Dream?”_

_“Yeah George?”_

_“… I love you.”_

_________________________________

**_“Imagination, take me somewhere I don't know_ **

**_I'm lost but I better find it alone_ **

**_King of the clouds, of the clouds_ **

**_I get lifted, I get lifted.”_ **

George shouted out into the air and jolted up in his rolling chair, his eyes widened as he collided with his desk. Slamming his arms to stop himself he took in sharp frantic breathes of air. 

“Wh-what the hell was that!?” He questioned in panic, glancing around the area he sat upon, trying his hardest to collect his jumbled thoughts. He was still seated in his recording room, meaning he did not move or walk around while he drifted off. Nothing seemed out of place and no items had been knocked over, all good signs that he was okay. George let out a sign of relief and slowly stood up from his chair, making his way out of the door “Whoo, what was… something else!” He breathed out and stumbled to his bedroom, tired from all the work and this daydream excursion. 

He pushed open the door and immediately flopped down onto his comforter. Snuggling into the soft bed he yawned loudly and dove into his head again. 

That daydream felt like it took hours to occur but in reality, it was only a few minutes. The song he kept playing didn’t even finish and he could hear it still playing on repeat, but George didn't mind. It would be a nice song to fall asleep to.

George turned to lay on his back, caressing his bed much like he did to the wispy clouds in his daydream. The way he and Dream were hopping around, cuddling, joking, talking and being themselves around one another felt magical, ethereal even. His heart was still beating furiously and his face was still warm, he’s falling for Dream even harder and he can’t tell if it’s good or bad anymore. He turned towards his clock, it was nearly morning, shrugging it off George lifted his covers and wiggled under them, whispering to himself quietly “That whole place was amazing. It’s weird to think I imagined all of that.” It honestly scared George a little, how real, vibrant, vivid and enchanted the whole place in his daydream was.

How could a mind like his create a place like that? It didn’t make sense to him, he’s tried to make up ethereal places in his head before on occasion, but none compare to the clouded one he was just in. Most places his imagination created were semi-realistic, such as a city or town setting, not a floating meadow of flowers where he could hop from cloud to cloud with the love of his life. 

And the confessions at the end? God, what George would _give_ for that to happen. His heart was searching for those words from Dream’s lips for so long to the point it ached. Hearing it from the daydream version of his friend did bring some relief, but George can feel his heart yearning to hear it again. It’s only a matter of time before it starts it’s search once more.

George rubbed his eyes and yawned stiffly once more, the thoughts being pushed to the back of his head as smiled to himself. That cloudy universe was really nice, maybe he can dream something similar while he was asleep. Reaching over he flicked off his lamp and turned away from the window to avoid the rising sun, shutting his eyes he imagined himself back up in the sky, freefalling with the wind in his hair. 

His muscles relaxed as his body got tired and drowsy, a lazy smile on his face as he slowly started to drift off. Muffled by his door, the song was still playing and was nearing its end again, the familiar lyrics playing quietly which coaxed George to sleep even more.

**_“I keep searching_ **

**_Oh, I keep searching_ **

**_I keep searching.”_ **

The final lyrics invaded his ears and just like that, George was out like a light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! It’s been a while, but chapter five is out.
> 
> This chapter took a bit of a turn, I’m guessing some of you didn’t expect music to play into this, but that has been the plan from the start. I really hope you enjoyed it though!
> 
> As I stated before, do not copy/claim/steal my work not repost it on any other site. This will only even be on ao3 under this account. Stay safe readers, see you all in chapter six.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! 
> 
> This is my first chapter book I am posting to the public, I have had this idea brewing for a while but finally found the confidence to post it. 
> 
> This is a personal piece of work, so please do not repost my writing on any other site (I will only post this piece on ao3) nor claim/copy my writing as your own or someone else's. Any respective criticism/feedback is appreciated though!


End file.
